Behind the Curtain
by mythic-lionheart
Summary: Faith starts high school where Xander and Buffy teach in Sunnydale. But Buffy and Faith get thrown into a "class" they don't want to be in. You'll see. This is my fav fic I have written so far. Pairing is BF and a little FC, sorry! lol!


Behind the Curtain  
  
Rating: starts as PG-13 and will go to R (there are a few 'sex' scenes between 2 women and if that bothers you then this fic isn't for you then, sorry). WARNING: Relationship between an adult and minor.  
  
Summary: Faith starts high school where Xander and Buffy teach. But Buffy and Faith get thrown into a "class" they don't want to be in. You'll see.  
  
Spoilers: None really...I think lol  
  
Bla stuff: There is no big war with the First. The First does show up but it is just to annoy Buffy. Buffy is the slayer. Ms. Calendar is the drama teacher! She's not dead. Cordelia is a senior and is as she used to be in high school. She has no links to the Scooby's. Anya and Xander are together. There is no Tara (sorry) but Kennedy is there as the other slayer (meaning instead of Faith being called after Kendra, it was Kennedy) but nothing bad happened like it did with Faith on the show and Kennedy is a good slayer, sorry, better lack of words. And Willow is with Kennedy. I needed Kennedy's character in this story, I love Tara so don't think I don't like her, I just needed Kennedy in this one, sorry. Dawn is present and goes to the same school. She's a sophomore. Faith is a junior by the way. Faith obviously isn't a slayer but she is one hell of a tough cookie! This fic is a total AU. And I made the 'wishgivers' up. If the description sounds stupid and cheesy, oh well, sorry.  
  
Parings: This is a B/F fic but will have a little F/C in it. SORRY! But it will turn out B/F.  
  
Dedications: To Gina, a great pal! Feedback: This girl likes feedback. So this is my second fic I have ever written... So be nice!  
  
mythic_lionheart@yahoo.com  
  
PART 1  
  
Buffy walked into the school building and walked down to her office. Various students were spread out in the halls. Some boys stopped to stare at Buffy others got ready for class. Faith Virtue stood at her locker and sighed. She was new to Sunnydale and after one day she had to start school.  
  
Faith was used to life on the streets so she could care for herself. The whole school thing wasn't her thing. She was pretty smart for her age but she had a tuff exterior as well as a tuff interior. She had to, because of the way she grew up. But the government and children services finally caught up with her. Faith  
  
had herself and that was enough. She sighed again and entered her combination that was on the paper that she had received. They had placed all her stuff in her  
  
locker and after she collected what she needed, she was to return to the office. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Buffy sat her stuff down at her desk and glanced at the files that were put on her desk. Right then, Wood walked over to her office cubical and cleared his throat, catching Buffy's attention.  
  
"I looked at that guys resume' and I cleared it. I already spoke to him and he starts today. Thanks for suggesting him. We needed a new woodshop/mechanics teacher," explained Wood. Buffy smiled.  
  
"That's great. I'm sure Xander is very happy to have the job. No problem in suggesting him. He'll be a good asset to the school I think," Buffy stated sitting down at her desk.  
  
"I believe you're right. Oh, I placed a few new students' files on your desk. Some may need to come to you later. Have a good day. I have things that need to be taken care of," Wood said with a nod then walking off. Buffy glanced at the files.  
  
Cordelia Chase, senior at Sunnydale High, stood outside of the office before school. Her friend Gina stood next to her.  
  
"I can't believe they are making you show a new student around. All because you got a D in History," Gina complained rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know, Mr. Oliver says I have no sense of History. No sense of History?! He wears a brown tie!" Cordelia groaned and Gina laughed. Cordelia looked around the hall getting bored. And that's when she saw her.  
  
"Hello salty goodness," Cordelia mumbled.  
  
"What?" Gina asked, not hearing what she said. Cordelia just stared at the girl walking down the hallway. She was a brunette with tight denim jeans and jean jacket with a pink/purple tank top. Her hips swayed as she walked and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was walking right by Cordelia and flashed a flirty smile as she passed.  
  
"Hello! Cordy! See a new boy hunk?" Gina asked snapping Cordelia back to reality. She blushed and replied, "Um...yeah something like that."  
  
Faith chuckled as she went into the office. She loved to tease people. She could be such a bitch at times. Not that the beauty outside wasn't bad looking. Faith just wasn't interested. Faith walked up to the principal's door and knocked. She was supposed to come right to his office.  
  
Faith felt an unusual tingling going through her and felt as though someone was watching her. She looked around but didn't see anyone at first. Then her eyes fell on the blonde sitting at her desk, staring at her. The blonde quickly looked away and Faith's mouth fell open. She was beautiful.  
  
Right then, the principal's door opened and smacked Faith right in the face causing her to stumble backward. "Ow!" Faith yelped surprised.  
  
"Oh I am sorry!" Wood explained. Faith rubbed her head and gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"It's ok. I have a high pain tolerance level. It's cool," She replied stealing a quick glance at the blonde who was chuckling at her. Great, she must look like an idiot.  
  
Xander Harris carried some of his supplies from his car into the school. He was excited about his new job. And he needed one. This class was going to be great to teach. He made his way through the somewhat familiar hallways to his shop class and set his stuff down. He better go check with Buff to tell her the great news.  
  
Cordelia stood in the hall waiting for the person she was suppose to show around. She still blushed every now and then at her own reaction to that girl earlier. She felt ashamed a little. She liked her men. And that...well that was just gross, sick, and wrong.  
  
She sighed and crossed her arms, stepping out of the way as some guy  
  
walked passed her into the office. Must be a new teacher, she never had seen him before.  
  
Xander stepped into the office and walked around to Buffy's cubical. There was the principal close by with a student rubbing her face.  
  
"Hey Buff!" Xander shouted right behind her startling her.  
  
"Xander! Hey! Congrats!" Buffy said with a smile hugging him. "This is so great. I'm glad you got the job."  
  
"Yeah me too. I just wanted to come down and say hi before preparing for my classes. How are you doing?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh you know me. I'm fighting the evil of folders right now," Buffy stated picking up a pile of folders and waving them around. "`Tis a hard job but somebody has to do it."  
  
Xander laughed. "Well that's good I guess. What was up with the principal and face rubbing girl?" Xander asked tilting his head over to where the two were previously.  
  
Buffy chuckled. "Yeah, the girl's face got to meet Mr. Wood's door,"  
  
Buffy explained looking around for the two. Where did they go?  
  
Wood took Faith out into the hall where Cordelia stood bored. "Again Faith I am sorry about earlier." Wood apologized again. Faith shook her head.  
  
"Hey, it isn't a problem. Don't worry about it," Faith assured.  
  
"Ok well, this is Cordelia; she will be showing you around. You can come and see me whenever you want. Remember Faith I am here to help," Wood explained looking serious. Faith rolled her eyes as Wood walked back into the office. Faith saw that that one guy was still talking to the blonde. Must be a boyfriend or something.  
  
Cordelia cleared her throat and caught Faith's attention. Faith glanced at her and recognized her as the girl before. Faith smiled.  
  
"I'm Cordelia. I'll show you around," Cordelia stated walking foreword. She made sure she swayed her hips a little bit as she walked. Cordelia showed her all the rooms and everything that had to do with the school. The girl wasn't all that bad.  
  
Faith was enjoying her time with Cordelia. And it didn't hurt that the girl was wicked hot either. By this time, she forgot all about the blonde from earlier. Cordelia laughed at a joke Faith had said as they stood in the courtyard. Cordelia was enjoying herself for once.  
  
She was acting herself which she did rarely.  
  
Faith saw a few girls take a double take from across the courtyard and come walking over to where Cordelia and her were rather briskly. They were dressed as if they were going to a fashion show. "Um Cordelia? What are you doing?" One of them asked. The expression on Cordelia's face turned to one of being flustered.  
  
"I...uh...well..." Cordelia started. Then Faith understood. These were Cordelia friends. She was popular and they were wondering what she was doing with a low life like her. Faith frowned and crossed her arms. She would like to hear what Cordelia had to say.  
  
"I had to show her around," Cordelia sputtered. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Faith or ruin things but it was the same with her group. And popularity to her was VERY important. Cordelia's friends rolled their eyes. See, this group of girls went by fashion. Anything that wasn't in was considered ugly and boring. And what Faith wore...wasn't very in.  
  
Therefore was a big no no for the group. Cordelia saw Faith frown and gave her a pleading look as one of her friends grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh my god! I've got to tell you what Genna was wearing yesterday. She had on this horrible brown skirt and..." Cordelia's friend went on explaining tugging her away. Cordelia gave a last glance at Faith who stood alone and abandoned in the courtyard.  
  
Faith shook her head. It was a shame really. She saw how flustered Cordelia got but it wasn't her problem and frankly, it wasn't worth it. It didn't matter. Faith never needed anyone in the first place.  
  
She turned to leave when she smacked right into someone knocking them as well as herself over. Papers went everywhere.  
  
Faith brushed the hair out of her face to see whom she had run over. And on the ground with papers fluttering around her was the blonde.  
  
Buffy wasn't paying any attention where she was going. She was in charge of several study halls during the day so she was making her way to one of them, glancing at a file as she ran right into someone. And whoever it was was pretty well built like herself for they both wiped out. Her papers and folders went everywhere. Buffy looked up and saw that it was the mysterious girl from earlier. And she wore a guilty smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry," The girl said moving around to pick up some of the stuff. Buffy shook her head. Everything was being jumbled up in her head. Then she smiled.  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going," Buffy replied brushing herself off.  
  
Faith helped pick up some of the papers when she realized that the blonde had a file about her. Must be due to transfer. And by the looks of it, she hadn't looked at it yet. Faith had a pretty good idea what the file said and didn't want the blonde to know any of it.  
  
She removed some papers while the blonde's back was turned and shoved  
  
them in her jeans before she turned around again. Buffy picked up some papers and turned to get up. She turned to the girl who already was in front of her with an extended hand to help her up. Buffy just looked at it for a second before grasping it. Faith helped her up easily. Buffy looked at her somewhat impressed.  
  
For some reason the girl blushed.  
  
Faith saw the way the girl was looking at her and it made her blush. Faith never blushed. She immediately let go of her hand.  
  
"Here's your papers," Faith stated handing them over. Buffy took them.  
  
"Thank you," She thanked, shoving them into her shoulder bag she carried. Buffy looked back at the girl again. "What's you're name?"  
  
"Faith. Faith Virtue." Faith replied. She felt a little nervous which was stupid. She never acted like this.  
  
"Oh that's right. You're new right?" Buffy asked. Faith nodded her head in reply. There was something about Faith that Buffy couldn't put her finger on. But it didn't matter at the moment, for now she was running late. "Sorry to cut the introductions but I'm running late and I have to go." Buffy started to walk away leaving a stunned Faith.  
  
"Hey," Faith called. Buffy turned around. "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
Buffy smiled before replying, "Buffy," and running off to the other side of the building.  
  
Faith smiled to herself as Buffy left. She hoped to see her again sometime soon. Faith checked the clock and saw that she had 2 minutes till her next class. "Shit," Faith mumbled to herself before running to her first class.  
  
Dawn walked into her first period class. For the second semester, they had all new classes. She didn't know how or why but Dawn got stuck in mechanics. But then she saw Xander walk through the door.  
  
"Xander!" Dawn yelled excited. "I didn't know you got the job!" Dawn was glad for Xander. Plus it was nice to have someone else she knew in the school. She didn't have too many friends. Xander smiled.  
  
"Shhhh, Dawn. You'll ruin my rep. It's Mr. Harris. Ok kiddo? Yeah I got the job. Mr. Wood begged me to come work for him," Xander said laughing. Dawn smiled.  
  
"Well good for you," She said patting Xander on his back.  
  
Faith looked at the list in her hand and back up at the door number. Yup this was it. Mechanics. How did she get in this class again? Faith walked through the door and the two people in there turned to look at her.  
  
"This is room 213 right...mechanics?" Faith asked. The guy smiled and nodded his head.  
  
The girl next to him spoke up, "Thank god I am not the only girl in this class!" Faith smiled and chuckled walking all the way in. Some other guys came in behind her.  
  
"I guess you're lucky then huh? And you are?" Faith asked.  
  
"Dawn. Dawn Summers," Dawn answered extending her hand. Faith  
  
nodded and shook her hand.  
  
"And I am Faith. Faith Virtue. I'm new." Faith stated.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find your way around in no time. This is Xander...opps I mean Mr. Harris, our teacher," Dawn pointed out looking at Xander. Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah that's me. Pay no mind to Dawn here. She just knows me is all. Because of her sister," Xander said sitting down on a stool.  
  
"Oh yeah. That girl Buffy in the office? You her boyfriend?" Faith asked. Dawn immediately burst out into laughter.  
  
"What?" asked Faith looking confused. Xander chuckled.  
  
"Yes I am talking about Buffy but no I am NOT her boyfriend," Xander answered. Faith was a little relived. Dawn kept cracking up. Faith smiled. So this was Buffy's sister huh? They looked nothing alike.  
  
"What year are you?" Faith asked Dawn as she calmed down.  
  
"Oh, I'm a sophomore." Dawn answered taking a seat near the front. Faith sat next to her. By then the class somewhat filled up and they were both the only girls in the class. The bell rang signaling the first period. Xander started class and explained all that they would be doing that semester and what all supplies they would need.  
  
Faith was actually looking forward to it. She used to mess with cars, computers and stuff when she was younger. Faith rubbed off on Dawn a little and even Dawn was a little bit excited.  
  
Dawn was glad that Faith was in the class as well. Not only was Dawn one of the two only girls but she was the only sophomore as well. But she felt she would still be ok in the class with Faith. The bell rang signaling the next class.  
  
Dawn and Faith got up. Faith glanced at her paper again. "Well Mr. Harris, I guess I'll see you last period of the day," Faith announced. Dawn looked confused. Xander laughed.  
  
"You got stuck in wood shop too huh?" Xander asked setting down some tools. Dawn shook her head at the older girl. Transferring sucked because you had no control over what classes you got.  
  
"Yup. Later X-man," Faith said walking out the door with Dawn. Xander stood up. X-man? He kind of liked that one. He shook his head and went back to work for his next class.  
  
Cordelia walked down the hall, her eye peeled for the brunette. But she wasn't able to see her for the past couple of periods. Then she remembered that the girl was a junior. Cordelia felt bad about earlier. She liked Faith and wanted to get to know her more.  
  
Buffy sat in the empty classroom as students filled in and out during the class change. She was in charge of this study hall. She was looking at her papers and folders as she nibbled on a cookie and drank water from a water bottle.  
  
Two male students stood in the hallway looking in at Buffy. "Damn that study hall teacher is hot," stated one staring at her. The two senior boys grinned.  
  
"Oh her and Cordy man. Give me some of that ass," grunted one. They chuckled.  
  
"Oh I bet you can't get them in bed," stated the one challenging the other.  
  
"You want to make a bet on that? I could spread their legs and fuck them both. They both look easy. Cordelia is a slut and that Summers lady looks like..."  
  
BAM!  
  
Faith delivered a punch straight across the one senior's face. All movement stopped in the hallway. It was almost silent. The guy knocked against his buddy hitting him into the locker.  
  
"What the hell, bitch!?" The one yelled as he charged at her. Faith kicked his legs out from under him.  
  
"Now what did you say?" Faith asked full of anger. She heard every word those guys said. She picked up both guys by their shirts and slammed them up against the lockers. A flash of fear went across their face. Dawn stood off to the side in amazement and Cordelia stood on the other side of her.  
  
"Huh? What did you fucking say?! That's what I thought! Don't you ever and I mean EVER say shit like that again. You don't say crap like that! They are both beautiful, respectable, fine, decent people, in which you will NEVER be. There will be no goddamn bet. You got that? YOU GOT THAT!?!" Faith yelled.  
  
Buffy walked out of the classroom as Mr. Wood walked around the corner. Faith dropped the two seniors down as he came. "Faith! What is the meaning of this!?!" Mr. Wood yelled. Faith was fuming. The two senior guys scrambled to their feet and faced Mr. Wood. Buffy just watched amazed at Faith's outburst.  
  
"You three, come with me," Wood demanded walking away. The two senior guys followed and Faith shook her head bending down to pick up her backpack. She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw Buffy. Buffy was frowning. Faith could tell that Buffy was disappointed in her. Even though Buffy had no idea what went on.  
  
Faith cast a glance at Dawn who still looked at her amazed. Then she saw Cordelia next to her who stood smiling. She had heard the whole thing as well. Faith had stood up for her and that made Cordelia feel special. She smiled at Faith as her way of saying thank you. Faith remained emotionless as she gave one last glance at Buffy, who had shook her head, and walked on.  
  
As Faith rounded the corner, the whole student body erupted in clapping and shouting. Various things could be heard such as, "You go girl!" "Way to show them!" "Alright Faith!" among other various things. Dawn looked up at Cordelia, who just smiled at her and turned to walk away. Dawn smiled. Faith was different. She stood up for Cordy and Buffy, let alone the whole female body!  
  
Plus it was kind of neat to see Cordelia look like that. She liked Faith. Dawn could tell. I mean the fact that Cordelia even smiled at Dawn herself was amazing. Maybe having Faith here at Sunnydale was a good thing. Plus, did you see the way she handled those guys?  
  
Dawn looked over at her sister who stood with her arms crossed frowning. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked away. She was going to have to have a talk with her sister later. She didn't know the story behind why Faith did what she did. Dawn was sick and tired of all the guys talking about how they could nail who. Expressly when it was HER sister!! I mean EW!  
  
Buffy wasn't paying any attention at all till she noticed the shouting. She stepped out to see Faith, holding two senior guys against the lockers. She was a little impressed but disappointed in the girl. Why did she do that?  
  
The two senior guys gave Faith dirty looks as they watched Faith go into Mr. Wood's office. Wood closed the door behind her. He chuckled for a second then sat. "Now Faith, it is your first day and already you are in trouble."  
  
Faith scowled and looked out the window slouching in her chair. "Now, not that those boys didn't deserve what they got but you can't go around doing that the way you did...Faith look at me." Faith reluctantly turned her head to look at Wood.  
  
"Look, I understand that you have had a hard life and try to play this tough girl," Wood said. Faith raised an eyebrow. No one ever called her out like that before. He continued, "I understand that things happened to you in which no one would ever understand and I am sorry. But that doesn't give you an excuse or a reason to go around and do what you want. Listen, I like you. I think you are a good kid. Sure, the way you deal with things may not be right but deep down you mean well." This was getting interesting. Faith sat up more in her chair.  
  
"I understand what you did. But I'm not saying it's ok. I will have to give you a punishment," Wood said leaning back in his chair strumming his fingers. Faith rolled her eyes but she was beginning to like this guy.  
  
"Now the boy's will get far far worse but I'm letting you off easy," Wood said laughing. Faith just wished he would get to the chase. "You have to participate in this years Musical."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Faith yelled, not believing he was serious. "You've got to be kidding me. Me? In a damn musical? No way!" Faith yelled. Wood frowned at Faith's language.  
  
"Now Faith. It's not a big deal. You don't have to act and sing in it. I meant back stage." Wood explained. Faith rolled her eyes and slouched back down in her chair.  
  
PART 2  
  
Xander chuckled at Faith as she sulked into the room plopping down her books. He had heard all about it. The 2 boys were suspended and Faith had to help with the musical. What was so unique about the musical was that the director herself writes it. She wrote the songs she wrote everything. Faith just frowned.  
  
"Smooth Faith. Very smooth...but that was cool though. What you did." Xander stated picking up pieces of wood and putting them in various places. Faith raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Buffy is a friend of mine and I appreciate it." Xander explained. Faith sighed. Today kept getting longer. Buffy hated her, she had to do the damn musical, and now everyone thought she was the best thing since flared jeans.  
  
It was like she became popular over night. But a different popular. Like fame popular. Like big jock popular. It was weird. The bell rang and no other students came in. It was just Faith and Xander. Faith looked over at Xander puzzled. Xander shrugged. "I guess this class is just you and I, Virtue." Xander stated  
  
getting down to business.  
  
The day didn't go too bad. Buffy got the majority of her things done. She only had to sit on 3 study halls out of the 8 periods they have a day so she didn't mind it. She did have Faith in one of her study halls. Faith's File didn't say much actually. She expected more personal information but didn't really get any. So the girl was still a mystery. There was just something about her...  
  
Dawn was having a great day. And now, she was friends with one of the most popular girls in school. Not that she wouldn't like Faith if she wasn't but it was nice to be friends with someone that is popular. At lunch, so many people tried to cram into their table so Faith and her went into the courtyard.  
  
Dawn skipped over to her sister excited as they walked through the school. "Oh Buffy, she is so cool. And at lunch everyone tried to sit with us and Faith was all like..." Dawn went on. Buffy smiled at the fact that Dawn was happy. She deserved that much. Their life style wasn't on a normal level. Then Buffy frowned. Faith. Why did she freak out on those boys? Maybe she isn't such a good influence over Dawn.  
  
"Uh Dawnie, I don't think you should hang with Faith too much. She..." Buffy started getting serious. Dawn stopped sand looked at her sister.  
  
"Is this about the fight earlier?" Dawn asked. Buffy was a little puzzled.  
  
"Why yes..." Buffy answered wondering where Dawn was going with all of this. Dawn sighed.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it was over?" She asked crossing her arms a little and raising her eyebrows. It almost seemed as if Dawn was proud or something. Buffy looked at her confused.  
  
"Well...no," Buffy replied. Dawn uncrossed her arms and smiled.  
  
"You," Dawn answered starting to walk away all bubbly. Buffy faltered a little and then walked after Dawn.  
  
"Wh-What? Me?" Buffy asked. Dawn stopped and smiled.  
  
"You know those guys Dean and Scott?" Buffy made a face. "Yeah them. Well you know how awful they are. Well they were talking VERY badly about you and Cordelia Chase and I mean very badly. They were even wagering a horrible bet and Faith over heard. To make long story short, Faith didn't like it and didn't think you should be treated that way and laid it down," Dawn explained. Buffy  
  
raised her eyebrows.  
  
Faith walked through the courtyard on her way out. "Faith!" someone shouted. Faith turned around and saw Cordelia approaching her. Faith smiled.  
  
"Hey there Queen C," Faith said nodding at Cordelia. Cordelia raised her eyebrow as she caught up with the brunette.  
  
"Queen C?" She asked. Faith shrugged.  
  
"I always give people nicknames. I won't call you that if..." Faith started. Cordelia stopped.  
  
"No, I like it," she interrupted making Faith stop as well. Faith could see Buffy and Dawn across the courtyard. She gave a nod to Dawn as she made eye contact with her. She was talking to her sister and nodded back. Faith looked back at Cordelia. She had an expression on her face that made her a little bit uncomfortable. Faith shifted the weight of her backpack.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of being seen with me by your fashion posse'?" Faith asked. After she said that she regretted it. Hurt flashed across Cordelia's face.  
  
"I'm really sorry about earlier Faith." Cordelia apologized grasping one of Faith's hands. The gesture threw Faith off a little.  
  
Dawn nodded a hello to Faith who stood across the courtyard with Cordelia. "So you see, she stood up for you," Dawn said finishing explaining. Dawn also told her everything else that happened. Buffy smiled a little and looked sideways. She spotted Faith standing talking with Cordelia. Faith really is a good kid. But there was still something about her...Buffy caught Cordelia grasping Faith's hand and Buffy quirked an eyebrow. What were they doing?  
  
"So is that ok?" Dawn asked. Buffy totally missed what Dawn was saying. She looked back at her.  
  
"What did you say?" Buffy asked. Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"I asked if it was ok if Faith came over tomorrow night?" Dawn repeated. Buffy thought about it. It had been a long time since Dawn had anyone over. But there was also a reason for that. Buffy was curious about the girl. It actually couldn't hurt. Besides knowing Dawn and Cordelia, Faith did seem lonely.  
  
Cordelia talked with Faith ignoring the looks they got. "I also wanted to thank you for earlier...when you stood up for me," Cordelia said looking into Faith's eyes before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Faith's hand slipped out of Cordelia's grasp as she kissed Faith's cheek. Faith's eyes went wide. A gorgeous girl was kissing her on the cheek in the middle of a school! Did Buffy see? Wait a sec...why did she care?  
  
Cordelia wondered why she just did that and a blush creeped over her face. Faith noticed. "It's ok C, you can kiss me anytime," she merely stated and Cordelia's blush deepened...if that was at all possible.  
  
"I...uh...should go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Cordelia asked sputtering. Why was she acting like such a ditz? Hello, brain? Welcome to earth!  
  
Faith smiled noticing the inner struggle Cordelia was having. Faith winked at her and said, "You can count on it babe." Cordelia blushed again and smiled walking away. What was funny, was that about 5 girls pounced on her wanting details on Faith as soon as she walked away.  
  
Faith shook her head and turned to go out. She caught a glimpse of Buffy and smiled at her before heading off of school property.  
  
Faith watched the streets as she sat perched above the ally. It was a slow night. Sunnydale was a dead spot. New York and Boston had better activity. And she thought this was a hellmouth.  
  
Faith pulled the leather duster she always wore around her tighter. Her leather pants and combat boots kept her fairly warm with her black turtleneck. Her beautiful hair was carefully tucked under the wool cap she wore. She looked somewhat of a goof but as long as she could hug the darkness and not be noticed the better. Plus people couldn't see her as well. Her face was also caked in black paint. It was better not to be recognized when she did this line of work.  
  
She had been doing this since her guardian was murdered. Faith didn't have a good childhood. And her drug addicted mother and abusive boyfriend didn't help much either. Her father left before she was even born, he didn't care. And her mother? Her abusive boyfriend...killed her...beat her to death. Faith saw the whole thing. Someone heard and got help but her mother was dead. They arrested her stupid abusive good for nothing boyfriend. Faith hid the whole time, terrified. They starved her and beat her...Faith was a mess. They did much more to her but Faith chose not to ever remember that. She was reminded enough in her nightmares when and if she ever slept.  
  
After her mother died, was when her "guardian" came in. A kind gentle demon named Virtue who had helped her. He took her in, fed her, clothed her, taught her, schooled her, trained her...did everything for her. He raised her. He taught her every basic thing and taught her to fight. He also taught her about every demon there was. He was very smart.  
  
He used to work for a Watchers council or something like that. He never came out during the day. He looked like a panther with humanistic features...think of master Splinter from Ninja Turtles actually. But he had more things to him, being half panther and all. Out of all of the demons he taught her about, she never saw another quite like him.  
  
He taught her how to expand her senses. She became strong and lived with him in the sewers. Not the best place but it was home to them. He was like a father to her...but a gang of vampires with firearms killed him. They patrolled a lot in Boston. Someone had to do it. But they ran into a gang that was up to something bigger then they could handle. Virtue died in Faith's arms. And she took his name for her last name.  
  
But the police got a hold of her when she saved a group of ten-year-olds a couple years later from becoming vamp food. They were grateful but before Faith could leave the children in a good area, the police showed up. It was ok but when they asked who Faith was...it was obvious she was homeless. To make long story short they found that she did have family. An uncle from her mother's  
  
side who would take care of her. He was a good man...but he wasn't Virtue.  
  
They let her keep her last name. The only thing she had left of him. Faith sighed  
  
remembering all of this. She shook her head not wanting to remember. She scanned the ally again when she noticed a blonde haired girl. She looked familiar. Then Faith saw that is was Buffy. She walked, by herself, down the dark ally wearing almost the same clothes as Faith. Well, not really. But close. Faith found that a little odd and chose to follow her.  
  
Faith quietly walked around the rooftops but stopped when Buffy suddenly stopped and stood still. Then Faith heard it too. She was surprised Buffy could. Buffy was being followed. Now Faith spotted the person...well rather vampire. Faith started to worry about the blonde. She was deciding what to do with out being discovered when the vampire came out of the darkness and attacked Buffy.  
  
"NO!" Faith yelled, doing a flip off of the building and landing on her feet behind a Dumpster. But rather what she saw shocked her. Buffy fought the vampire easily blocking every move and with one punch sent him into the other side of the Dumpster hitting it.  
  
Faith pressed herself up against it to not be discovered. Buffy strode over and picked up the vampire and threw him across the ally. "You are all the same. Trying to pick on a poor blonde girl in the ally all alone. Classic," Buffy barked throwing a few punches and kicks.  
  
Faith was quite amazed. Who would have ever thought that Buffy was a slayer. Faith knew very well who and what slayers were. Virtue taught her all about them. The way Buffy fought was just like one of a slayer. Faith thought she would never meet her though, the slayer.  
  
Buffy whipped out a stake. "Sorry but you're dust," Buffy simply said staking the vampire. The vampire exploded into dust scattering everywhere. Faith sensed them before Buffy did. About six hits to the ground could be heard as various vampires jumped from the buildings above. These were the vamps that Faith was tracking earlier till they vanished and then it was dead. No pun intended.  
  
Buffy was in trouble now and Buffy knew it. "Oh boy," Buffy whispered as she stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"Looks like you dusted our newest member...not nice," spat a vampire closer to Buffy who circled her.  
  
"Yeah, he said member benefits sucked," Buffy replied. Faith shook her head. Common banter between slayer and vampire...typical.  
  
Various growls could be heard from the gang members. This wasn't the gang that took out Virtue but they were vampires none the less. And Buffy needed help. They all circled Buffy about to attack.  
  
"Hey! Can I join the party?" Faith flipped into the group of startled vampires. And a very confused Buffy. "What? Can't a lonely girl join in on the fun?" Faith asked then swept the legs out from under a close vampire. Buffy and Faith moved like a blur wiping out numerous vampires. Buffy was quite amazed by the persons fighting style. Who were they?  
  
Faith kept an eye open for Buffy. She was concerned for the blonde and didn't want anything to happen to her. Faith wiped out her last vampire and looked at Buffy. Her vampire had her pinned on the ground. His head was close  
  
to biting her. Faith ran as fast was she could and staked him...but fell on Buffy during the process.  
  
They were in a rather odd position. Faith's hands were on either side of Buffy's head. And her one leg was positioned right between her legs basically straddling her. Faith stared into Buffy's eyes for a moment. She was beautiful. But Faith caught herself in her moment of softness and jumped off of her. Faith ran off down the ally when she heard Buffy yell, "Wait!" Faith stopped and turned slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked. Faith smiled.  
  
"A friend," Faith answered running down the ally then jumping up on the roof. Buffy was puzzled...no wonder the vampire count was down...  
  
Faith slipped into her window of her (Her uncle's) house. She showered, changed, and cleaned up. Her uncle was always on business trips. So she didn't have to worry about getting caught tonight. Faith placed her nightclothes carefully in the corner of her closest. She tiredly walked to her bed and pulled out the file papers she took from Buffy. She shook her head slightly then placed them under her mattress. Then the phone rang loudly. Faith jumped a little. Who the hell was calling this late?  
  
Faith picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Faith? It's Cordelia. Where have you been! I've been calling forever." Replied Cordelia. Faith smirked.  
  
"What? Worried Cordelia? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got the hots for me." Faith teased. There was silence for a second and then Cordelia started to sputter.  
  
"Wh-what? Faith you're awful!" Cordelia scolded. But Cordelia couldn't help but smile. Then she blushed. Thank god Faith couldn't see her now.  
  
"So what's up queen c?" Faith asked. Cordelia smiled at the name. She found it rather cute. She liked the sound of Faith's voice...why was she thinking about that? Faith chuckled.  
  
"You going to talk? Or are you going to just sit there and breathe?" Faith asked laughing.  
  
"Opps. Sorry, I was thinking," Cordelia replied flushed.  
  
"About what?" Faith asked. Cordelia hesitated for a second.  
  
"You," she merely answered. Faith smiled.  
  
"Oh really? Were they nasty thoughts?" Faith asked bursting out laughing after saying it. Cordelia flushed again and laughed.  
  
"Oh Faith, what am I going to do with you?" Cordelia asked shaking her head and chuckling.  
  
"Anything you want C. Anything you want." Faith merely answered back. Bad thoughts suddenly appeared in Cordelia's head. She shuttered and sighed.  
  
"Faith?" Cordelia asked sighing again. Faith got serious.  
  
"What Cordelia?" Faith replied. Cordelia shook her head. What the hell was she doing? This was Cordelia Chase.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Cordelia said. Faith was a little concerned. Cordelia was acting weird.  
  
"Cordy? Are you ok?" Faith asked a little concerned. Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Yes Faith I am fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Cordelia said before hanging up. What was she doing? Why did she call Faith? And what the hell was she feeling?  
  
Faith just stared at the phone for a while before she placed it back on its cradle. How did she get her number anyway?  
  
Buffy gathered her things for the long day. She had contacted Giles about the mystery person last night. He had no clue about it either. What was weird was that the girl seemed familiar. Buffy shook her head as she grabbed her keys.  
  
"Dawn! Let's go!" She yelled walking out the door.  
  
Faith got to school all in good time. She received a few looks from various people. She was there very early. She wanted to work out a little in the gym. Faith made her way into the locker room and changed. She wrapped her hands and walked into the gym. Faith stretched a little then laid out some mats across the floor. She did a few more stretches and decided to warm up. She did her morning chi. Her and Virtue used to do it every morning. Then Faith practiced a few kicks and punches. Her flips weren't as good as they used to be so she decided to work on them.  
  
Faith glanced around to see if anyone was watching. She was going to let it rip. And if anyone saw her...they would think she was a super being or something. She could jump higher and longer then anyone with much agility. Virtue taught her everything he knew. It was all in the mind and body. Faith saw the coast was clear and ran square at a wall.  
  
She jumped up and walked around the side before doing a spinning kick off followed by a few back flips. For anyone watching...they may have thought they were in a Matrix movie. Faith was getting a good work out when she heard a door creak. She stopped immediately. She stood in the middle of the gym listening. She listened hard to locate where it was coming from.  
  
Dawn and Buffy rode in silence over to the school. Mornings were always full of tried yawns and sleepy movements. Buffy parked the car and walked on into the building. Since she worked there she had to come in early. Dawn usually stayed in the car and finished up late minute homework then came in.  
  
Buffy heard grunting coming from the gym as she passed it. She backtracked and opened the door a little to peek in. There in the middle of the gym was Faith. She just did a back flip but now stood still. She must have been working out for sometime for she was sweating a lot.  
  
Buffy could see the fine toned muscles from her midriff and arms as she moved. She was nicely built. A shutter went through Buffy. And a need. A need of almost wanting came over her. Buffy shook her head. What was she thinking? When Buffy looked back into the gym, she couldn't see Faith anymore.  
  
Buffy looked closer and deeper into the gym but still couldn't see the brunette. All of a sudden the door flew open and knocked Buffy backwards. She wasn't expecting it and it startled the hell out of her. Buffy was never hit that hard, let alone by a damn door. Buffy hit the ground with an `oomph' and looked up to where the doorway was.  
  
"B? Buffy? Oh I'm so sorry!" It was Faith. She had kicked open the door. Faith came rushing over to help the older blonde up.  
  
"It seems we keep meeting this way," Buffy grumbled. Faith looked guilty and still convinced that Buffy still hated her. "And what's up with the nick name?" Buffy asked. For some odd reason, Faith blushed.  
  
"I make up nicknames for people...I...uh...sorry...Ms...Ms. Summers?" Faith stated. Buffy nodded. She didn't want to be seen as just a regular person. She was in a way a teacher at the school and had authority.  
  
"The nick name is cute but better stick with Ms. Summers...but knowing you, you'll shorten it," Buffy stated crossing her arms. Faith grinned.  
  
"Yeah probably," Faith replied. Faith grew uncomfortable. She felt that way around Buffy a lot. "I better go," Faith stated walking off. Buffy was a little puzzled then remembered the whole thing yesterday. She walked up to Faith and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Faith," Buffy said lightly. Faith closed her eyes a moment at the sensation she felt from Buffy's touch. Ok, so she wanted her. She wanted Buffy Summers. She couldn't deny it. The girl was a dream... but way out of her league. Faith turned around.  
  
"Yeah Ms. S?" Faith asked grinning. Buffy smiled at the name.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I didn't know what went on. Dawn told me. You don't have to do that you know..." Buffy said looking into Faith's eyes. She never really noticed how pretty Faith's eyes were till now. Faith sighed.  
  
"No prob B. It's just that...it made me angry. To have idiotic boys like that mock something so pure and beautiful..." Faith answered. Then she realized what she said and blushed heavily. "I uh...have to get ready for school," Faith blurted out escaping to the locker room. What was Faith saying? Way to go Faith. Now she probably thinks you're queer!  
  
Buffy just stood there for a few moments pondering what happened. She then smiled. Faith was such a cutie...wait...a cutie? What am I thinking? Buffy shook her head and hummed to herself as she walked down to her office.  
  
Faith sighed to herself and showered. She changed her clothes and got ready for the day. She had to go see Ms. Calendar about the musical. Faith had to stay after school today to do a read through. Faith rolled her eyes at this thought. She didn't know exactly what she had to do but at lest she didn't have to act.  
  
Cordelia parked her car and sighed. She slept well but she had a rather odd dream...ok more like a hot dream. She was walking down the hallway of school when someone stepped up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She leaned into the touch as warmth over came her. Then the person rained small tiny kisses down her neck causing her to shiver. Then they drug her over to an empty classroom and shut the door. It wasn't just someone...the person in her dream was Faith.  
  
Faith pinned her against the wall sliding her hands up and down Cordelia's sides. Faith nuzzled her head in Cordelia's neck nipping every now and then. Faith's velvet lips brushed up against Cordelia's. Cordelia moaned into Faith's mouth and pulled her closer, devouring her mouth. She couldn't get enough of her. Faith pressed her body up against Cordelia's, slipping her thigh in-between Cordelia's legs. Cordelia groaned and bit on Faith's lower lip. Faith wrapped Cordelia's one leg around her waist and pressed harder into her causing Cordelia to cry out...and that was when Cordelia woke up all flushed.  
  
It was some dream. Cordelia had to take a very COLD shower after that. Cordelia shuttered even now thinking about it. The dream worried her a little bit and the way she felt towards Faith. Why did she have this need to be around her?  
  
Dawn watched Cordy walk into school. She figured it was about time for her to go in as well. She slammed her textbook closed and opened the door. The weather wasn't bad today. Dawn noticed that various students were huddling around a few posted sheets. She knew what it was. It was who made the musical.  
  
Cordelia got done at her locker and started to walk down the hall to go to homeroom. She noticed Faith down the hallway with a lot of girls around her. At first she was a little jealous. But Faith noticed her and gave her this pleading look. Cordelia chuckled. Faith needed rescuing.  
  
Buffy got everything done in her office for that morning. But she still had a little reading to do. Wood walked up to her cubical chuckling. "What?" Buffy asked wondering what he was laughing about.  
  
"I've got another job for you..." Wood started chuckling again. Buffy frowned. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.  
  
"Well don't get mad at me. You are the only one available to do it so you have no choice...you're helping direct the Musical..." Wood said in a rush before busting out laughing. Buffy stood there stunned.  
  
"What?" Buffy said puzzled.  
  
"You have to help Ms. Calendar direct the musical. You meet after school. Have fun!" Wood laughed taking his chance to escape.  
  
"What! Wood! Come back here! I can't!" Buffy yelled. Direct a musical! Buffy didn't know anything when it came to theater. She could still remember the time that Principal Snyder made her, Xander, and Willow act...what a nightmare.  
  
"Thanks C. I was dying over there," Faith thanked walking with Cordelia out to the courtyard. Cordelia laughed. She felt a little odd with Faith due to her dream.  
  
"They just all attacked me. I only have so much ass to pass out, give me a break!" Faith sighed being over dramatic. Cordelia swatted Faith laughing.  
  
"You're terrible!" Cordelia laughed smiling. She started to get comfortable with Faith. She liked being with her. She brought out her real self.  
  
"Oh no, I only act this way around you queen C. Only around you," Faith said grinning. She wanted to see her blush. Any moment now...there we go! Bingo. Cordelia blushed red. Faith laughed.  
  
Dawn smiled watching Faith with Cordelia. It was kind of cute. And here, she thought, Faith had a crush on her sister. Dawn didn't care about the whole gay/bi thing with people. I mean there was Willow. It didn't bother her.  
  
Faith caught sight of Dawn on the other side of the courtyard and waved trying to look goofy to embarrass Cordelia. Dawn laughed as Cordelia swatted Faith again laughing. A few people stared amazed at the way Cordelia was acting. That and the fact that the two hottest girls in school were walking together.  
  
Faith felt good. Almost giddy...but her and giddy let alone the word, ever mixed. Faith bowed in front of Cordelia. "Well my lady, I must be going. I shall see you in class later?" Faith said in an absurd accent. Cordelia rolled her eyes before laughing.  
  
"You need all the practice you can get huh?" Cordelia asked placing her hands on her hips. Faith laughed.  
  
"I'll be backstage but I got to get used to it. It's not everyday when I can defend a beautiful lady like yourself. Later!" Faith yelled as she jogged off to meet up with Dawn. Cordelia just shook her head. Every time she saw Faith, she liked her more and more.  
  
PART 3  
  
Xander was having a good day. It was now 4th period and things were still great. At lest he could do other things now besides fix Buffy's windows all the time. The First had showed up again to torment Buffy. Nothing big or anything. Just trying to make her lose her game. But it didn't work. Buffy was the chosen one and was  
  
stronger.  
  
Sunnydale high was in need of teachers...and badly. Xander put in word for Willow and Kennedy. He guessed that the two previous teachers, that were now "missing", were among the living undead...if you know what I mean. There were a lot of vampire attacks but the number that Buffy dusted now was low. But Buffy just reported last night that some mystery person was in Sunnydale helping.  
  
Things were just weirder. Xander liked teaching. And his students weren't that bad. That Faith was pretty smart. She's good with the technical stuff. Xander went ahead and put her on the car, fixing it up. He could see so much potential in her. She just...seemed different then the other students.  
  
Buffy sighed as she looked through her papers in her folder. She couldn't believe that she got dragged into doing the musical. And now she had to show up after school for the read through. She met with Ms. Calendar in the morning briefly to get the cast list. She still couldn't believe she was doing it.  
  
Faith twirled her pen in her hand as she looked at Buffy. She just didn't understand the teacher...if you could call her that. Faith couldn't help but be attracted to her. She still couldn't believe that she was a slayer...of all people.  
  
Faith got a tingling sensation whenever she was around the blonde. But she just ignored it. Buffy looked up and caught Faith staring at her and Faith immediately looked down. She felt a little stupid for it was obvious that she was starring at her.  
  
Buffy lifted her eyebrows in confusion. Why was Faith staring at her? Buffy shook her head and ignored it for the moment. She had a lot of work to do and not that much time to do it in. Buffy looked at Faith one last time before going back to her work.  
  
Faith had this period and next period before her day was over and she had to go down to the theater. Faith was a little nervous about the whole thing. And she swore that if another stupid person was going to stare at her today she was going to scream. What the hell was with people? She wasn't some super star.  
  
She had people looking at her wherever she went. Cordelia walked into creative writing and spotted Faith. Faith smiled and Cordy made her way over and sat down next to her at her table.  
  
"Hey." Greeted Cordelia setting down her stuff.  
  
"What's up Queen C?" Faith asked giving her her attention. Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Nothing much...we are already getting the evil stare from Mr. Kerwin," Cordelia indicated tilting her head towards the teacher who was glaring at then. Faith snorted and shook her head getting her journal for class out.  
  
Different grade levels took creative writing. Faith liked it. It was one of her favorite classes. Faith noticed that Cordelia was sitting closer to her than usual. They spent the first ten minutes of class like this everyday in creative writing. They had to get their journals out and journal on the topic on the board till time was up.  
  
Faith lightly felt Cordelia's leg pressed up against her own. Now she knew that Cordelia had plenty of room next to her. She lifted an eyebrow but didn't dare look at Cordelia. What was she doing?  
  
Faith lightly wrapped her leg around Cordelia's wondering what she would do. Besides she could play it off if Cordy freaked out. But she didn't. If anything she pressed more into her. Faith just left it at that a little confused.  
  
Cordelia couldn't believe she was doing this. But she couldn't help it. She just had to be near her. And she touched her back. Cordelia didn't know...all she knew was that she was having this feeling for Faith and had to do something. Cordelia finished journaling and passed Faith a little note.  
  
Faith opened it:  
  
`What are you doing after school? Want to go to the bronze?' it read. Faith wrote down a reply and passed it back to Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia opened it:  
  
`I'd love to but I have to go to rehearsal after school. Then I promised Dawn I would go stay the night at her house. Want to do it tomorrow?' Faith asked. Cordelia smiled. She would do anything. Cordelia wrote a reply saying she would.  
  
Faith came into wood shop class with a somber look on her face. She was thinking about everything. It was just one of those days. Things with Cordy were different which was ok but...then there was Buffy and the musical. Xander noticed the brunette's expression.  
  
"What's up Faith?" Xander asked wiping his oiled hands off.  
  
"Hey X-man. Nothing really." Faith sighed sitting up on a table. She shook her head and Xander gave her a look.  
  
"I'm cool. I can hold my own." Faith said looking at Xander. Xander threw his rag on a desk and sat next to Faith.  
  
"Guy problems?" He asked. Faith laughed.  
  
"Not exactly," she replied. Xander wrinkled his forehead in thought.  
  
Buffy put all her stuff away and headed down to the theater ready to deal with this whole musical thing. Buffy had talked with Dawn and told her to go ahead and head home with out her. Faith was to be there later anyway. Buffy ran into Faith as she opened the door to the theater.  
  
"Faith! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked surprised. Faith looked at her like she was stupid.  
  
"I'm helping do the musical. It was part of my punishment," Faith answered. She wanted to get away from Buffy and get what she had to grab. Buffy made her feel weird. Faith always felt her chest tighten and breathe hitch whenever the blonde was around. She felt her heart race and it kind of freaked her out. Faith tried to get around Buffy. Buffy noticed something was up.  
  
"Faith are you ok?" She asked. Faith looked up at her puzzled. Why did she care? No one really ever cared about her...except for her uncle...and maybe Cordelia...ugh. Faith wished there was an off button to her thoughts.  
  
"No I'm five by five," Faith replied squeezing past Buffy and running down the hall. She had to go get her script she left in the creative writing room before Mr. Kerwin left. Buffy just sighed and entered the theater not understanding Faith's change in attitude.  
  
Faith walked into Mr. Kerwin's room knocking on the door as she entered. "Aw, Miss Virtue. Do come in," the plump little teacher answered. Faith smiled. She liked the old teacher. He could be uptight at times but he was a good man with a good heart.  
  
"Did I leave my script in here?" Faith asked politely as she walked into the  
  
classroom.  
  
"Why yes," Mr. Kerwin replied reaching in his desk and pulling out her script. He handed it to her and smiled. "I think it is great that you are doing the musical," the teacher stated smiling. Faith just smiled not knowing what to say. Faith said thank you and started to leave.  
  
"Oh and Faith?" Mr. Kerwin called.  
  
"Yes," Faith replied turning around.  
  
"I really liked your poem you wrote, Night Girl, by the way," the teacher told her. Faith smiled. She wrote that about Buffy.  
  
The read through went quite well. Faith had to be the technical director for the show. Which wasn't bad at all. She had to do set construction and lighting as well as other technical things...hence the technical director part.  
  
Buffy had to help Ms. Calendar with artistic directing and was in charge of costuming. The kids that read the parts today were alright. They were going to start blocking the show next week while Faith worked on set construction. She would have to design the set and she had to meet with Ms. Calendar about that on what she would want to do.  
  
Faith actually was starting to look foreword to it. It seemed cool. As long as she was behind the stage, she didn't mind. She had to laugh a few times at Buffy's facial expressions of utter confusion on what was going on. After the practice, Buffy went ahead and offered to take Faith over to the house. It would have been silly if she didn't. Faith was about to refuse, but then didn't see the point in it, and that it would be stupid of her to turn her down. A car ride wouldn't kill her.  
  
Faith was quite during the car ride to the Summer's. Buffy enjoyed Faith's company. Faith decided that she wasn't going to patrol tonight, since she was going to be at the Summer's. Buffy would probably do it anyway. No need to complicate things. Faith rarely slept but there were a few times were she would get very tired from the lack of it. And now seemed to be one of those times.  
  
Buffy kept giving Faith side-glances as she looked out the window. Buffy still didn't get what drew her to the brunette. Buffy and Faith made it to the Summers in good time and went into the house.  
  
"I like your house," Faith commented as she walked in. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy replied going to the bottom of the stairs. "Dawn, Faith is here!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be a second," Dawn called back down. Faith had walked over where the photos of the family were. She looked at younger pictures of Dawn and Buffy together smiling. She also noticed a picture with Mrs. Summers, Buffy and Dawn all smiling in a park. Faith touched it and looked sad. She always wanted love and care...she wanted a family...Faith shook her head and withdrew her hand, feeling a little stupid.  
  
Buffy was watching her this whole time with interest. Faith had looked so sad, lonely and hurt. What could have caused that? But as quickly as it came it went.  
  
The night was fun for Faith. She was glad she came. Her and Dawn just hung out mostly watching TV. Faith heard Buffy leave when it got dark. Now she was in Dawns bedroom sitting in the window looking out. Dawn had fallen asleep a long time ago.  
  
Faith was sleeping on the floor so Dawn didn't notice her movements. She convinced Dawn to let her sleep on the floor. Faith said she liked hard surfaces. Well she was used to them. It was nice to be in a nice warm clean bed now. Faith just sat there in the window way watching the night. She hoped Buffy was all right. But with her being a slayer, she was sure she was ok. Faith suddenly became very tired. She was just going to rest her eyes, so she laid down on the floor. But sleep soon over came her.  
  
Buffy kept her eyes and ears open for the mystery person from the previous night. But she never saw them all night. There were a few vampires but other then that, no excitement. Buffy just sat on top of a grave and swung her feet thinking. She really hopped she could do this whole musical thing. She still couldn't believe she was doing this.  
  
Well, it was time to head back. Buffy hopped off the tombstone and headed in for the night. She didn't run into anyone on the way back. She quietly eased herself in the house and closed the door. Dawn was a heavy sleeper. The girl could sleep through a heavy metal rock concert. But she wasn't sure about Faith.  
  
Buffy made her way up stairs and walked by Dawns door. Buffy stopped dead in the hall. Did she just hear crying? Buffy walked over to Dawns door and creaked it open. Dawn was peacefully asleep but as Buffy stepped further into the room, she noticed Faith, who was on the floor, was huddled in a ball, rocking back and  
  
forth, crying. The sight disturbed Buffy. To see a strong teenager cry like that.  
  
Faith had another nightmare. She didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess all those nights of not sleeping caught up to her. In her dream she relived every bad thing. She watched and held Virtue as he took his last breath, watched her mother being killed, being alone, being beaten, being tortured...everything that Faith hid and pushed away came alive in her dreams.  
  
Faith didn't realize she was crying till she woke. Thank God Dawn was a heavy sleeper. But Faith could hardly form a thought. All that kept running through her mind were all those bad things and memories and how badly she missed Virtue and how lonely she was. Faith didn't even try to stop them as the tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
Faith drew her knees to her chest and wept. She hadn't cried in a long time. She promised herself she wouldn't...since Virtue died. She wished once...for once in her whole god damned miserable life...that she'd be happy. Just once...even if it was for a second. Faith didn't even notice that she was rocking herself. Faith heard a creak at the door but didn't look up. She knew who it was. She could feel her.  
  
Buffy went over to Faith's side. "Faith? Faith, what's wrong?" Buffy asked placing her hand over the brunettes arm as Faith turned her face away from her. Faith just desperately needed someone....anyone, and the way Buffy made her feel every time she was around made her comfortable with her a bit.  
  
Buffy's heart ached for the girl. What was wrong? Faith couldn't stop crying. All the pain was unbearable. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy in a tight hug. Buffy knew Faith was suffering...but from what? Buffy saw Dawn move on her bed and didn't want to wake her. Buffy lifted Faith into her lap and carried her out into the hall. Faith was starting to quite down as she buried her head in Buffy's neck crying softly.  
  
Buffy carefully shut Dawns door and headed for her own room. She laid Faith down on her bed. Faith turned away from her ashamed to be crying. She started to wipe violently at the tears on her face. Buffy sat beside her.  
  
"Faith?" she merely said. Faith looked up at her with teary eyes.  
  
"Buffy..." Faith choked out. All Buffy saw was pain in the girl's eyes. Faith felt weak...tired. Buffy rubbed her back trying to calm the girl. Buffy was so worn out. Faith looked up at Buffy with pleading eyes.  
  
"Buffy?" Faith asked hesitating, "Hold me?" Buffy stared at the teenager before her. In that moment, something changed. Buffy didn't know what is was but something was different. Buffy nodded her head yes and lay next to Faith. Faith  
  
laid down as well and Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith comforting her. Faith could feel Buffy's breath on her neck. Faith closed her eyes as she started to feel safe.  
  
Faith had never felt like this before. No one had ever had this effect on her. But the brunette was too tired to care.  
  
Buffy liked the way Faith fit with her. Both girls soon fell asleep with lingering thoughts in their heads.  
  
PART 4  
  
Early in the morning, Faith woke from the best sleep she had ever had since she could remember. She forgot where she was for a moment but then she felt it. Buffy. Buffy's arms were still wrapped around Faith and Buffy's head was nuzzled into her neck. Faith closed her eyes taking it all in. Buffy felt so great that Faith never wanted to move.  
  
Faith opened her eyes and ran her fingertips down the length of Buffy's arm coming to her fingers. Faith then interlaced her fingers with Buffy's. There was a tightening in her chest and her whole body tingled...and it scared her. She never felt that emotion before in her life...love. Faith's heart started to beat faster as she slowly and softly released herself from Buffy's grip.  
  
Faith wanted to get out of there before both Dawn and Buffy woke. So she went and retrieved her stuff, changed, and wrote two quick notes. One to Dawn...and the other to Buffy. Faith threw her backpack over her shoulder, as she looked one last time at Buffy. Faith knelt beside the bed and carefully placed the note on the pillow right next to Buffy.  
  
Faith tried to move to go but her legs wouldn't move. She was scared. The tightening in her chest got tighter as she gazed at Buffy. Faith reached down and gently grazed Buffy's cheek lightly with her fingertips and moving hair out of her face. What was she doing? Faith then turned around and left. She couldn't be here. Not after what happened...and man, did she need to burn some energy.  
  
Dawn woke up and yawned. She was always an earlier riser then Buffy. Dawn looked at the floor were Faith was, but saw her gone. Instead there was a note lying there. Dawn was a little puzzled as she walked over to pick it up.  
  
Dawn,  
  
Good mornin little D! I'm an early bird! I went to work out  
  
at school (I do it every morning). I didn't want to wake ya you  
  
sleepy head. I'll see ya at school.  
  
Faith  
  
P.S. Thanks for having me over! I had fun...but we need to get you some  
  
gas X girl!  
  
Dawn laughed. Faith was such a goof sometimes. She folded up the note and got ready for her day.  
  
Buffy woke up groaning at first. It was too early. Then she remembered Faith. Buffy reached out and opened her eyes. But Faith wasn't there. In her place was a note.  
  
B,  
  
I'm sorry about last night. You shouldn't of had to see that. Forget about it, everything is five by five. Sorry to skip out. I wanted to go work out...and thanks Buffy.  
  
Faith.  
  
Buffy frowned. Faith was hiding something and Buffy was worried. She smiled at the nickname when she saw it. Then she noticed that Faith used her full name near the end. So it must have been important to her. At lest she left a note. Buffy frowned again in worry, remembering what she saw last night.  
  
Faith sat in Ms. Calendar's room digging through her bag for her sketches. "I must say, I am very impressed Faith," said Ms. Calendar. Faith looked up at her.  
  
"With what?" the teen asked.  
  
"That you already have the sketches. I feel that you will be a great asset to this show," Ms. Calendar stated. Faith smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Faith replied pulling out a binder. Ms. Calendar took a seat next to Faith as she opened the binder.  
  
"Hey these are very good Faith," Ms. Calendar commented. Faith smiled. Ms. Calendar continued to flip through the binder at Faith's various sketches of her set ideas.  
  
Cordelia Chase closed her car door and put her purse over her shoulder as she walked towards the school. She noticed Dawn Summers in her sister's car by herself and she waved at her before going in the building.  
  
Dawn was a little amazed. Cordelia Chase? Waving at her? Dawn just shook her head and got ready to go into the building.  
  
Buffy sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She wanted to see Faith and talk to her to see if everything was ok but she couldn't find her. Maybe she will just see her during study hall and talk to her then. Buffy sighed and started to go through the papers that were now in front of her. She had to meet up with Ms. Calendar later to discuss further things about the musical.  
  
Faith smiled as she put the binder back in her backpack. "So go ahead and work on those few models and we will go a head and block things from around there." Ms. Calendar said getting up. Faith nodded and put her backpack on over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be working on it Ms. C," Faith replied giving a wave as she walked out of the room. Ms. Calendar shook her head and smiled. She knew that Faith was going to be a lot of help and that she would provide much to the musical.  
  
The day went by all right. Cordelia was glad to see Faith again in Creative Writing. Both of the girls got done with their journals early. Cordelia wasn't touching Faith like she had the last time but she was still sitting really close. Cordelia passed a note.  
  
Still going bronzing tonight?  
  
Faith smiled and wrote down a reply.  
  
Of course queen C. I've got the musical for a while then I will meet up with you there.  
  
Cordelia read the reply and was about to write Faith another note when she noticed Mr. Kerwin giving her a stern look.  
  
So far, Faith's day wasn't bad. She used her study hall to go down to the theater and work on the start of the set. Besides, she didn't want to see Buffy. She still didn't know what she felt for the blonde. All these weird feelings she was having for Buffy scared her. The musical was a good thing to throw her self into so she didn't have to listen to her mind. There was never an off button when you needed it.  
  
Buffy noticed that Faith wasn't in study hall and was beginning to worry. She asked someone to watch her study hall and Buffy walked down the hall. She checked the gym and woodshop but couldn't find the brunette. There was only one other place the girl would be, the theater.  
  
Faith lugged out all the boarding that she would need to do the set. She started to sweat so she took her shirt off that she had on and just wore her tank top and jeans. She measured and cut a few boards placing each piece where it needed to be. Faith was making a mental note of all the materials she would need.  
  
Majority of the scenes took place in a dance studio like complex. So Faith had to build that along with a few others. She was working so hard that she didn't even notice Buffy as she came in.  
  
Buffy watched Faith with interest. Faith was naturally beautiful and it struck the slayer. But it always seemed that Faith was carrying a weight greater then the world. There was something about Faith that just drew Buffy in. Buffy didn't even realize she was staring at the girl.  
  
Buffy shook her head and worry set in from before. She walked down the aisle of the theater and walked up the side steps. Faith still hadn't noticed her and was measuring wood. Buffy placed a hand on Faith's back and she jumped spinning around looking defensive.  
  
Then it registered in Faith's eyes that it was Buffy. Faith released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Just when she was turning she sensed who it was. It was only Buffy who made her feel that way inside. Faith looked blankly at Buffy  
  
remembering earlier when she woke. But she masked that and walked around to grab another piece of wood.  
  
"What's up B?" She asked placing the wood on the stage. Buffy walked closer to Faith. She didn't want her running away.  
  
"What happened last night?" Buffy flat out asked. Faith looked up at her and raised her eyebrows. Just come right on out with it huh?  
  
"What, no hello or anything," Faith shot. She did NOT want to talk about this. Faith was feeling uneasy again. And she was afraid that if she was around Buffy too long...she might just as well tell her. Buffy sighed and moved around to see Faith's face.  
  
"Faith. You can't just deny it. I saw you last night. You were crying your eyes out," Buffy was saying. Faith looked up at her and frowned narrowing her eyes. "I want to help you. Just tell me what was going on."  
  
Faith turned her back to Buffy. She didn't know what to say to the blonde. And she didn't like it that Buffy said she was crying her eyes out. It made her angry. Buffy sighed. "Faith..." She started again.  
  
"Look," Faith said turning around abruptly. "I don't want to talk about it. Ok? I appreciate that you are going all school councilor on me but forget it. I am sorry that you ever saw that. Just forget about it, ok!" Faith turned her back again and grabbed her binder writing down measurements.  
  
Buffy just looked at her astound. Faith was hiding something and she knew it. But Faith just wouldn't let her in. Faith ignored Buffy as she went about her job doing various things. Buffy decided that she should leave the girl alone, deciding that she wasn't going to get any information out of her and started to leave.  
  
Faith slumped her shoulders and sighed turning around. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy turned around and looked at Faith, seeing something she had never seen before in Faith's eyes, care. But as soon as it was there, it was gone and masked.  
  
"Never mind," Faith said turning back around.  
  
PART 5  
  
Faith was glad that the day was finally over. She avoided Buffy at practice and was onstage setting up the set. She was glad that it was over now. Faith got out of there as fast as she could. She didn't want Buffy to get to her.  
  
Faith ran home to her uncle's house and quickly changed. She wanted to make sure that she looked good tonight when she went to see Cordelia. It would be good to get her mind off of Buffy any way...and all the weird feelings the blonde made her feel when she was around. And if she was really lucky, she would pick up tonight.  
  
Faith looked at her reflection and she had to say...she looked hot. She smirked at her reflection and gave it a wink before running out the door.  
  
Buffy promised Willow and Kennedy that she would go to the Bronze with them tonight. Willow and Kennedy both thought Buffy needed to have some quality fun time. Buffy stood in front of her mirror to check her outfit. She thought she looked ok. She checked with Dawn to make sure she was doing ok and went with Willow and Kennedy to the Bronze.  
  
Faith walked into the Bronze as flashing red lights hit off the walls. The Bronze was kind of packed. Several people turned and looked at Faith as she walked in. She was grabbing everyone's attention in the place. She strides right past everyone going to the other side where she thought she saw Cordelia's head.  
  
Sure enough, Cordy was sitting on the couch looking board with her lame friends. Then Cordelia's eyes traveled and saw Faith. Her eyes about fell out of her head. She stared at the tall beautiful brunette with an ache in her core and heat spreading through her body. All Cordelia knew was that she wanted her.  
  
Faith laughed at Cordelia's expression. She walked right in the middle of Cordelia's group of friends and took Cordelia's hand. "Come on C, let's dance," Faith said winking at her. Cordelia was at a loss for words. Faith looked so incredibly good. She was almost embarrassed by what she felt for the other girl. But by now she didn't care.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Kennedy entered the Bronze. "Wow! It's packed!" Kennedy exclaimed trying to make her way through all the people. Buffy followed Willow and Kennedy to find a place to sit. The music from the band was great. So many people were on the dance floor.  
  
Faith pulled Cordelia on the dance floor with her and found a spot to dance. Faith just let go into the music. She just wanted to be lost in the rhythm and beat. She just didn't care. She gave into the bliss of the moment and music. Faith slipped behind Cordelia and pulled her against her.  
  
They moved in time with the beat and Faith wrapped her arms around her waist. Cordelia wore a midriff top that night and was thankful that she did. Faith's hands rippled across the bare exposed flesh that was there causing Cordelia to shiver. Faith grinned as she pulled Cordelia even closer. Cordelia sure wasn't stopping her. Cordelia had closed her eyes, giving into the sensations she was feeling. She over lapped Faith's hands with her own as they danced to the music.  
  
Buffy, Kennedy, and Willow finally found a place to sit. Buffy's mind seemed to be else where. Willow turned at looked at her. "Buffy? You doing ok?" Willow asked. Buffy looked over at her.  
  
"Yes Will I am fine." Buffy merely replied mustering a smile. Kennedy's eyes had wondered to the dance floor. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Willow, Check it," Kennedy pointed out nudging Willow and tilting her head to the dance floor. Faith still danced with Cordelia who was rubbing her ass up against Faith. Faith's hands ran down Cordelia's thighs. Faith danced around Cordelia and noticed that all the guys were around them trying to get a piece of their heat. Faith smirked and put all her attention on Cordelia. Cordelia was almost shocked at the dark lust that lay in Faith's dark chocolate eyes. But Cordelia felt so hot she didn't want to stop. Faith made her feel so good. Cordelia gave Faith a flirtatious smile as she danced with her moving closer. Faith was finally losing control and becoming part of the music. She didn't care. She just wanted all she was feeling to go away. She wanted to fee her mind.  
  
Willows eyes widened but she admired the couple. "That's kind of cute." Willow remarked. Kennedy just looked at her.  
  
"Are you kidding me? It's fucking hot!" She exclaimed. Buffy had no idea what they were talking about. Willow merely shook her head at Kennedy and laughed. You never saw too many people on the gaydar. Buffy looked at both Kennedy and Willow wondering who they were talking about.  
  
Faith had stepped closer into Cordelia wrapping her arms around her waist. Cordelia lifted her arms to her hair dancing, pressing herself up against Faith. Faith had placed one leather-clad leg between Cordelia's as they danced.  
  
Buffy's eyes wondered to the dance floor to see who her friends were talking about. She knew as soon as she saw them. There was Cordelia and Faith, dancing very close to each other. Buffy's eyes narrowed. Faith looked absolutely beautiful. Buffy had never seen her like that. So many guys danced around them but the two that were dancing ignored them all. All of a sudden, Buffy was upset. She didn't understand how or why but she was.  
  
Faith decided she had enough teasing. She ran her hands up and down Cordelia's sides, feeling her shiver. Oh yea, Cordelia defiantly wanted her. Faith smirked and pulled Cordelia really close to her, pressing her thigh more into her.  
  
Cordelia threw back her head lost in the lust and passion she was feeling. She didn't care about the people around her. All she was focused on was Faith.  
  
Cordelia felt Faith's hands slide up her body again and she shivered. As Faiths hands came up, her thumbs lightly brushed over Cordelia's nipples making them stiffen. Cordelia moaned and moved her hips into Faith, who applied more pressure. Faith lowered her head to Cordelia's neck and kissed her pulse point. Cordelia closed her eyes to the sensation that flowed through her body like a drug.  
  
Faith's lips came to Cordelia's ear and brushed it as she spoke, "Do you want me?" Faith had asked. All Cordelia was seeing was stars. God did she want Faith so badly. The girl affected her in ways she didn't understand. And the way she was making her feel now...just felt so damn good.  
  
Cordelia was barely able to mumble an answer as Faith pressed herself into Cordelia again. "God you're so beautiful," Faith stated running her hand through Cordelia's hair. Faith needed release and she needed it now.  
  
Faith dropped her hands down to Cordelia's ass, grinding her into her. Cordelia tried to keep as much control as she could while she danced moving her hips. Cordelia slipped her thigh in between Faith's legs as they danced. You couldn't squeeze a toothpick between them.  
  
Buffy felt like she was going to be sick. She looked at Faith for a second and then got up. Kennedy and Willow looked at her. "It's getting dark. I should patrol," Buffy stated. Willow pouted.  
  
"But Buffy, you just got here," Willow whined. Kennedy shook her head and crossed her arms. Buffy sighed.  
  
"You guys can stay and have fun. I'm going to patrol," Buffy said walking towards the door. The Bronze was so full. It took her a few minutes to reach the door. She gave one last glance at Cordelia and Faith on the dance floor. Why did she care? Faith could do what she wanted. Why did it bother her at all? Buffy thought about this as she looked one more time at the two before she walked out the door.  
  
Faith grabbed Cordelia's hand and tugged her off the dance floor. A wicked grin spread across Faith's face. Cordelia's mind was reeling. She couldn't believe this was happening. Cordelia glanced off the dance floor to where her friends where. They stared at Faith and Cordelia with interest. Faith headed towards the exit with Cordelia close behind her.  
  
Buffy made it to the graveyard in record speed. She didn't know why she was so upset. Seeing Faith and Cordelia shouldn't have upset her. She didn't care. Buffy shook her head. She had a lot on her mind. The musical was coming up in two weeks and work was stressing. She still hadn't figured Faith out. There was something about the girl...  
  
Cordelia giggled when they made their way outside the door. A few people stared at them. Faith pulled Cordelia with her down an empty dark alley and pressed her against the wall. Faith just stared into Cordelia's eyes. Cordelia stared right back at her, tension building inside her. Cordelia looked at Faith's lips, then back up to  
  
Faith's eyes. She wanted those lips on hers. Cordelia slowly leaned foreword capturing Faith's lips with her own.  
  
Faith eased down a little and held Cordelia around the waist kissing her back. Cordelia sucked on Faith's bottom lip gently and Faith opened her mouth granting Cordelia access. Cordelia's hands roamed over Faith's back pulling the girl closer.  
  
Faith was drowning in her and in her want. She left Cordelia's lips and kissed her way down her neck. Cordelia leaned up against the wall arching into Faith. Faith brushed her hands over Cordelia's breasts making her moan. Cordelia was losing her mind.  
  
"I wanted you...the f-first time I saw you," Cordelia muttered and Faith went lower down her body. Cordelia's body burned of want. Faith knelt on her knees in front of Cordelia and ran her hands up Cordelia's thighs, pushing her skirt up. Faith could smell her arousal. It was suffocating her.  
  
"F-Faith...please..." Cordelia whimpered. That was all Faith needed. Faith reached further up and caressed Cordelia's pussy through her underwear. God was Cordelia so wet. Faith groaned while Cordelia tossed her head from side to side trying to hold her balance.  
  
Cordelia didn't want to do this in an alley. She wanted it to be special...she wanted to ravish Faith in her bed under candle light, worshiping her body. But Cordelia was dying from her hunger for Faith. And with each tease of Faith's fingers, drove her madder.  
  
"Faith..." Cordelia whimpered again. Faith eased Cordelia's underwear down and leaned foreword smelling Cordelia's scent. Faith had to have her and rammed her tongue inside of her causing Cordelia to cry out. Cordelia's hands latched to the back of Faith's head as she rode her face. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Faith put two fingers in Cordelia as she sucked and nipped at her clit. She took the sensitive bundle of nerves in her mouth and sucked harder, twirling her tongue around it. "Ugh...Faith...Oh oh God. Harder...right there..." Cordelia was whimpering. Faith had her weight supported on her shoulders to hold her up. Cordelia's knees buckled and she began to slide down the wall.  
  
Faith held her up and rammed her tongue back into her. "F-Faith!" Cordelia yelled clenching tighter to her head ridding it harder. Cordelia's hips were bucking madly. Faith lapped at her juices and felt that Cordelia was close. The girl was tossing her head side to side with her eyes shut. Faith pinched Cordelia's clit and she went over the edge bucking wildly ridding Faith's face.  
  
Faith lapped at her cum and stretched her orgasm out as her walls clenched around her tongue. Cordelia whimpered as she calmed down from her high. She caressed Faith's hair lovingly as Faith still knelt between her legs cleaning her off.  
  
"I love you," Cordelia whispered. Faith tensed. What did she just say?  
  
A few trashcans fell over to their right making Cordelia jump and Faith jumping to her feet. She expanded her senses. Shit, there were three vampires lurking around.  
  
"Well well well. Look what we have stumbled upon. I've got to say, I loved the show," One of the vampires said lurking closer. Faith placed Cordelia behind her protecting her as he came closer. His pals behind him snickered. Cordelia was scared. She placed her skirt back down and got her underwear up. She started shaking.  
  
"I love the look of fear at night," One leered. Faith growled at them expanding her arms out to the sides to protect Cordelia. "Oh isn't that cute. She's protecting her lover," another snickered. They were about ten feet away.  
  
"Boy, you have picked the wrong person to mess with," Faith growled. Confusion rippled across the vampires faces before Faith lunged foreword, delivering a backhand to the nearest vampire. Faith turned quickly, "Cordelia! Run!" she yelled.  
  
Cordelia stared at her for a moment not wanting to leave her but fear got a hold of her and she ran.  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard. She only had a few run ins with vampires. Nothing major. The graveyard had been empty for a long time now. Buffy sighed and started to walk out of the graveyard to go back home.  
  
The vampires were surprisingly strong. Faith was just glad that Cordelia was able to get away. Faith could care for herself. She ran along the wall before pushing off and delivering a roundhouse kick to one of the vampire's face. Another charged her from the side knocking her over. Faith grunted as she hit the ground, into some trashcans. Blood trickled down her face.  
  
Faith spotted a crate down towards the trashcans and stumbled towards it. Another one of the vampires came at her. She did a quick drop sweep and knocked his legs out from under him. She caught his arm and snapped it in a different direction. The vampire bellowed in pain as Faith kicked the crate splintering it.  
  
The other two vampires had recovered and were stalking towards her. Faith grabbed a sharp piece of wood and quickly dusted the vamp on the ground by her. The two other vampires stopped dead in their tracks. They knew something was different about this girl.  
  
"Slayer?" One of them asked backing up. Faith cracked her neck, an image of the beautiful blonde flashing through her mind as she pushed it away and straightened her back.  
  
"No," She replied, "I'm something better." Faith threw her wooden shard at the vamp closest to her turning him to dust. She hurt everywhere and didn't think she could manage the last vampire.  
  
"Still want to mess with me?" Faith asked trying to sound strong. The vamp took off down the alley but turned into dust immediately. Faith was bleeding pretty badly as she slid down the wall, feeling a little dizzy. She couldn't focus very well. Buffy ran up to her.  
  
"Faith! Faith? Can you hear me?" She asked kneeling next to the fallen brunette. She was amazed, stunned, and confused by Faith. She caught a glimpse of Faith dusting one vamp. Buffy dusted the other one and came right to Faith. Faith just groggily looked up at Buffy and smiled a little, not really all there.  
  
"My angel..." she whispered creasing Buffy's face. Then she passed out.  
  
PART 6  
  
Cordelia couldn't sleep. She called Faith's house a dozen times. She didn't know where she lived so she couldn't check up on her. Cordelia was worried sick and she was scared. She shouldn't have left Faith there.  
  
Buffy carried Faith to the Summer's home cradling her in her arms. Dawn was over at Janice's house so she wasn't home. Buffy eased the door open and carried Faith to her room lightly placing her on her bed. Buffy went and got the first aid box and came back to Faith, who was still out cold, and kneeled on the bed beside her. Faith was so young yet she looked so old. She was banged up pretty badly. How was she able to fight those vampires?  
  
Buffy eased off Faith's blood stained Swede coat to her tank top. Buffy first bandaged the cuts on her arms and head. She then eased off Faith's boots and leather pants. Faith's skin was so smooth and tan. Her legs weren't that bad. Just some bumps and bruises. Then Buffy noticed the scars.  
  
They were all over her ankles, with very few on her legs. It was kind of odd. Buffy had to check Faith's stomach for she was bleeding badly through it. She eased the tank top off and found Faith was bra less. Buffy blushed. But the huge cut on her stomach caught her attention. There were many other various scars all over Faith's body that Buffy found. She tended to all of Faith's wounds that she could.  
  
Buffy now sat in a chair beside Faith as she slept. She wondered where Faith got all those scars from. So many questions went through Buffy's head about the brunette. But Buffy soon fell fast asleep.  
  
Buffy woke the next morning to find Faith in the same position as last night. Buffy slightly smiled as she got up from her chair. She decided she was going to make something down stairs first then wake Faith. They still had plenty of time to make it to school.  
  
Buffy mixed the batter for pancakes and started to pour it when she saw someone from the corner of her eye. She turned quickly and saw it was Faith, dressed in the bloody clothes from last night. Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Faith cut her off.  
  
"You think you know," Faith stated smirking. Buffy looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What I am." Faith had answered walking in a circle around Buffy.  
  
"Faith? I..." Buffy started but was cut off again.  
  
"You don't know. You can't save her. She will die loving you," Faith stated. Buffy was so beyond confused. Faith held an evil grin as she began to walk towards Buffy.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Came a yell from the doorway. Buffy glanced at who spoke...what! Two Faith's? The one in front of Buffy laughed a cruel laugh.  
  
"B, that isn't me," the Faith from the doorway stated. Then Buffy understood. The First. She turned to The First angry. It just laughed at her then disappeared. Faith held her hands in fists next to her sides.  
  
"What did it say to you?" Faith asked. Buffy looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"You died?" Buffy asked. "When?" Faith sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Buffy please, I don't want..." Faith started.  
  
"Faith! What the hell is going on?! What are you? I saw you last night. I..." Buffy yelled. Faith looked up at her with the saddest painful face Buffy had ever seen. It made her stop.  
  
"Please Buffy. I can't...I can't tell you. Please just understand that right now," Faith had said. Buffy could see an inner struggle going on inside of Faith.  
  
Faith wanted to tell her. She trusted her...and it scared Faith. She didn't want to tell Buffy and then have her leave her, or get hurt...Faith dropped her head looking at the ground.  
  
"I...I just need time..." Faith said looking back up. Buffy sighed turning to the pancakes and lifting them out.  
  
"How were you able to fight like that?" Buffy asked hopping Faith could at lest answer that. Faith walked over to the little island in the kitchen and sat down on a stool. She had borrowed some of Buffy's clothes for her own were ruined.  
  
"I'm not a slayer like you. I..." Faith started. Buffy turned around.  
  
"How do you know that?" she asked.  
  
"Know what?" Faith asked.  
  
"That I was a slayer." Buffy answered. Faith sighed. But Buffy then thought about it. "It was you." Buffy stated looking at Faith. Faith looked up at her. "You were the one who helped me with those vamps that night."  
  
"Yes," Faith answered. Buffy smiled. Plus one for smarto girl! Faith smiled seeing Buffy proud of herself. Faith had to think of a lie and fast. She didn't want to tell Buffy about her life. She didn't want to lie to her either but it had to be done.  
  
"My Father was a retired watcher. He taught me everything. How to fight, what demons were, everything before he passed. When I saw you...I just knew," Faith easily lied. She hoped Buffy bought it and didn't ask too many questions.  
  
Buffy couldn't read Faith. But she was rather impressed as well as surprised. "Wow Faith. I never knew. That's kind of cool," Buffy said turning around to fish out more pancakes. It seemed to make sense.  
  
Faith felt like throwing up. Buffy easily trusted her and she just lied to her.  
  
"But I don't want to talk about it much..." Faith added hoping Buffy wouldn't bug her and would drop the subject. Buffy turned around.  
  
"It's ok, we've got plenty of time. No need to rush all into it now. I understand that you need time Faith. It's ok." Buffy answered. Faith's heart felt like it was melting each time she was with the blonde. Buffy just basically said she wanted to know her. No one ever cared to know her.  
  
Buffy could have left her to riot in that ally. But she didn't. And that meant something to Faith. Faith smiled at Buffy and Buffy smiled back at her. "Ok, now lets eat and get to the school ok. We've got major musical crap to do with in two weeks," Buffy said. Faith groaned.  
  
"Don't remind me. It'll be like one of those movies where right before the show everything goes wrong and someone has to play a part or something," Faith stated picking up a fork.  
  
"Don't jinks us!" Buffy yelled acting like she was all scared. Faith laughed and Buffy smiled. She liked it when Faith laughed. She liked being around the girl.  
  
Cordelia was going insane. She sat in her car outside of school. There was nothing she could do but hope and pray that Faith was all right and would show up. Cordelia had been sitting there even before the weightlifters came to school.  
  
Faith sat in the passenger seat of Buffy's car silent. They pulled into the school parking lot and parked. "Ready?" Buffy asked opening her car door.  
  
"Yup. Let's motor," Faith replied getting out. Buffy and Faith began to walk towards the school. Faith was going to say something to Buffy when Cordelia about knocked her over, throwing her arms around her.  
  
"My God, I was so worried about you!" Cordelia exclaimed basically cramming her tongue down Faith's throat. Faith was startled. She forgot all about Cordelia. Then she remembered last night and what they did. Cordelia hugged Faith tight almost crying.  
  
"I shouldn't have left you there. I..." Cordelia started. Faith kissed Cordelia to shut her up.  
  
"I'm ok." Faith said looking over at Buffy quickly. Buffy had a weird expression on her face. She didn't know Faith was...well...that Faith went both ways. And let alone with Cordelia Chase! Though...she should have guessed that from last night...but then again, Buffy felt odd... she began to walk away shocked. She didn't want to intrude.  
  
Faith was torn. She wanted to be near Buffy. Faith's chest tightened at the sight of her leaving. But there was nothing she could do. Cordelia kissed Faith passionately before gazing into her eyes.  
  
"I was scared that I wasn't going to see you again," Cordelia said looking at Faith. Faith smiled to reassure her, not exactly knowing how she felt at the moment  
  
.PART 7  
  
One and a half week later...  
  
Faith and Buffy were wrapped up in the musical. It seemed to have become their lives after the day The First showed up. There were double practices that lasted after school till 9 o'clock at night. Buffy still didn't understand what The First had told her...but things were going well. Faith got all her sets done and was now managing her running crew.  
  
Buffy, Ms. Calendar, and Faith sat in the back of the theater as practice went on. Faith had a headset on, listening to Jessica who was head of the running crew when Faith wasn't back there. Faith, Buffy and Ms. Calendar made notes here and there all during practices on trouble spots, what needed to be improved, and other various things. Buffy and Faith spent more time together but it was all musical related.  
  
Cordelia stopped in every now and then to see Faith. It made Faith very uncomfortable at times. No one knew about them except for Buffy. And even Buffy didn't know all of it. Buffy had gone to the front of the stage to help a girl with her costume. Faith watched her and couldn't help but smile. Faith's mannerism in general had changed since being around Buffy. Her heart beat faster whenever the blonde was around.  
  
Buffy looked over at Faith and smiled before turning her attention back to the costume in front of her. Faith's heart tightened again. Then she realized it. She was in love with Buffy. It all made sense. How she felt, everything that had been going on, the way she acted. The sudden realization really hit hard and scared Faith. No one had ever affected her this way. No one ever gave her the reactions she got when she was with Buffy. And Faith knew then that she would do anything for the blonde. Even die protecting her. Faith was new to this feeling and it scared her. Everyone always left her. She couldn't let Buffy get close and  
  
then end up getting hurt again. No she wouldn't allow that.  
  
"Faith?" Jessica said coming over the headset.  
  
"Yea Jess?" Faith answered into the mouthpiece, leaning foreword and pressing the ear piece closer to her ear to hear.  
  
"Cordelia's back here for you," Jessica replied.  
  
"Ok thanks. Tell her I'm coming," Faith answered back getting up and sighing as she walked down the aisle to the front of the stage. Faith passed by Buffy without looking at her and went behind the curtain. Cordelia stood there on the other  
  
side where no one was in the dark.  
  
"Hey," Faith greeted walking up to her. Cordelia smiled and stepped up to Faith putting her arms around her. Faith placed her hands on Cordelia's waist.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you today. I had to come see you," Cordelia said bending her head and nipping at Faith's neck. Faith moaned a little. Anything to get her mind off Buffy was great. And here was Cordelia in the flesh.  
  
No one could see them where they were at unless they actually came to look. Faith pressed Cordelia up against the wall running her fingertips down Cordelia's sides. Cordelia rubbed her hips against Faith trying to get friction.  
  
Faith placed a thigh between Cordelia legs and pulled her to her. Faith trailed soft kisses along Cordelia's collarbone as Cordelia rubbed herself on her leg.  
  
"Faith?" Faith heard from the headset now lying on the floor. Cordelia sighed half-moaning as Faith stopped and picked it back up.  
  
"Yo," Faith said into the mouthpiece after adjusting it back on her head.  
  
"We need you for a second. We are having a problem with the sound system. Heather blew it out again," Jessica replied. Faith sighed placing the mouthpiece to her mouth again.  
  
"Ok hang on, I'll be there," Faith answered putting the head set to her side again. She looked back up at Cordy.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered to her placing her hands back on Cordelia's waist kissing her again. Cordelia sighed grasping Faith's hand leaning into her.  
  
"You're lucky I love you," Cordelia said smiling. Faith didn't react. Love? Who said anything about love? Cordelia noticed Faith's reaction. Faith didn't want to hurt Cordelia. It was just all about lust, need, and want. She didn't love Cordelia. That's why it was easy to fool around with her...Faith knew it wasn't really right but...  
  
Faith let go of Cordelia's hand not saying anything and turned to go. "I better get going," Faith said as she left, leaving Cordelia behind the side curtain a little hurt.  
  
Faith made it over to the other side of the stage when she started to hear screaming and yelling. Faith moved in a sprint to the other side.  
  
"Jesus! Hang on!' Faith yelled seeing the sound system electric box on top of Genna, the main lead.  
  
"BUFFY!" Faith called. Buffy was there in an instant.  
  
"Dear god," Buffy stated seeing Genna lying there on the floor.  
  
"Let's get this off of her," Faith said looking at Buffy. Buffy nodded and they both grabbed the sound box.  
  
"Someone call 911, NOW!" Faith shouted.  
  
Buffy, Faith, and Ms. Calendar sat in the drama room after everyone had left. "I just can't believe it," said Ms. Calendar turning to Faith. "That poor girl."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked. Faith crossed her arms. Genna was badly burned and was electrocuted. She was in a coma and not expected to wake up for like another few months. Faith had been in a coma before, she knew it sucked.  
  
"Well," Ms. Calendar started rubbing her forehead; "No one knows everybody's lines, songs, dancing, and blocking then us." She said looking at Faith and Buffy.  
  
"You're not thinking..." Faith started. Ms. Calendar looked serious.  
  
"We have no other choice," Ms. Calendar replied. Buffy looked back and forth between the two not really following what they were saying.  
  
"Well you can count me out. I an't singing and dancing to no show. And I got a stage to run. It's going to have to be B here," Faith stated crossing her arms serious.  
  
"WHAT!?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
PART 8  
  
Faith laughed while watching Buffy onstage the next day at practice. Buffy was about to kill her yesterday. They had one more day till the show. Everything was going well and Buffy was actually doing great. Faith was impressed. The guy lead, Mitch, was more then happy to have Buffy replace Genna. He did have to kiss her at one point during the show. Buffy refused to do it till the night of the show. She tried to get out of it.  
  
"I'm dancing for you,  
  
I'm not following a single rule for you,  
  
Can't you see,  
  
That I'm just me,  
  
I want to be free!" Buffy sang on stage.  
  
Faith looked at her admirably. See, this is the part in the play where the girl is falling in love with the dance instructor who is only a few years older then her. But this was no Center Stage. It was far from it.  
  
Mitch stood off to the side dancing in the dancing studio set that Faith built as Buffy watched him singing. Buffy did have a beautiful voice. Faith sat with Ms. Calendar in the back again watching Buffy.  
  
"Ok guys. Let's go a head and end now. The show is tomorrow. I know you are all excited. Take it easy! I don't want to have to replace any one else," Ms. Calendar said standing up. Various people went in various directions to go home.  
  
Faith caught up with Buffy as she put her costume away. "Hey," Faith greeted reaching Buffy as she turned. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Hi," Buffy replied back. Faith just had to be around Buffy. She felt alive when she was with her.  
  
"You're doing really good," Faith stated as Buffy grabbed her bag.  
  
"Thanks. I think I look horrible up there," Buffy answered shaking her head as she started to head towards the door. Faith stopped her.  
  
"No. Not at all. You're the most beautiful thing up there," Faith said. Buffy just looked into Faith's eyes. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her. Faith then realized what she just did and for the first time since the day Faith met Buffy, blushed.  
  
Show Time...  
  
Everyone was super excited for the show. Various people were going here and there behind stage and getting make-up. Buffy was so nervous. Faith was trying to calm her down. Willow, Dawn, Kennedy, Xander, Anya, and Giles were out there in the theater ready to watch the show. Dawn kept teasing her sister about being on stage.  
  
Cordelia walked quickly pass the `do not enter, cast only' sign backstage to see Faith. She wanted to wish her luck. Cordelia found Faith in the drama room checking the batteries in the headsets.  
  
"Hey," Cordelia said walking up to her and putting her arms around her. Faith was shocked to see her.  
  
"Hi Cordelia," Faith replied. Cordelia frowned. There was no nickname or anything. Just a plain `Hi Cordelia'.  
  
"I wanted to wish you luck before your show," Cordelia explained. Faith smiled. Cordelia was a sweetheart when she wanted to be. She should give her more credit. Faith turned and gave Cordelia a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks queen C," Faith thanked. Cordelia smiled. There was her own special nickname.  
  
"I'll see you after the show?" Faith asked turning around. Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Yea, sure," she replied. Faith smiled.  
  
"Ok, I have to go do something. See you then," Faith said walking away. Cordelia smiled feeling better.  
  
Faith passed by some spilt water on the ground but didn't stop to clean it. She had things she had to do before the show started. Faith found Buffy and went up to her.  
  
"Ok, here, this is your mic for the show. This will make sure you will be heard through the sound system," Faith said looking at Buffy. Buffy smiled nervously.  
  
"Can you clip it on? I can't reach behind my back," Buffy asked.  
  
"No problem B," Faith replied clipping the main mic on Buffy's back through her costume then placing the wire with the mic on in front of Buffy. Faith's hands lightly brushed over Buffy's breasts and she blushed.  
  
"Sorry," Faith mumbled. Buffy laughed. Faith could be so cute. Cute? Where did that come from?  
  
"Alright. Got it. Good luck beautiful!" Faith says giving Buffy a kiss on the cheek then winking at her as she walks away. Faith couldn't believe she had the balls to  
  
even do that. Buffy just smiled watching her go feeling tingles go through her body.  
  
So the first Act went great. In the first act, they introduce Buffy's Character, Jane, and that she is a dancer. She has just moved to Chicago and is trying to expand her dancing skills. Buffy had the hardest time adjusting to the dancing at first but she had it down now.  
  
Faith smiled as she watched her behind the curtain. Now in the show, a dancer, who is a student at the time at a higher level, starts at the place Jane, Buffy, is dancing at. So Jane, Buffy, falls for him and wants him to notice her for her. But not as a dancer. The guy, Mitch, then gets to be an instructor at the place. He is also the owner's nephew. So the second Act is when he does notice and then falls for her too. The big sappy love scene is the last one in the show.  
  
Faith didn't think she was going to be able to handle that last scene watching it. Seeing Mitch make goo goo eyes at Buffy and then lip locking with her. It made Faith want to gag. Faith ran around backstage for it was intermission now.  
  
Faith helped Buffy with her costume change.  
  
"You're doing great Buffy," Faith complemented helping her. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I was so nervous. I mean I just got thrown in here you know? I didn't think I could do this. And the last time I tried acting? Oh dear god don't remind me," Buffy said shaking her head. Faith laughed.  
  
"That bad huh?" Faith asked.  
  
"You could say that," Buffy replied. Faith admired Buffy's body as she helped her. Buffy noticed the glint in Faith's eyes and her breathing becoming quicker. Maybe she was just imaging it. Buffy liked Faith's eyes. They were like pools of brown that you could get lost in.  
  
Buffy was trying to take it slow and easy with Faith. She knew there were things about her that she didn't know. But she wanted to. Faith was different then other people. And she was mature for her age even though she was only a junior in High School. Faith reminded Buffy of Angel sometimes.  
  
"Well I think you're doing great," Faith said turning to face Buffy. Buffy smiled. Faith was so good to her. Faith pressed her earpiece to her ear listening to someone talk. Faith then looked back up at Buffy.  
  
"Ok star, get ready. We've got 2 min before curtain goes back up." Faith told her smiling. Buffy nodded. "And Buffy?"  
  
"Yes Faith?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Break a leg," Faith said smiling before preparing for the second act.  
  
PART 9  
  
Buffy was as beautiful as ever on stage. This was the last scene before the sappy one. Mitch walked off the stage and Buffy did a number where she was singing and dancing about meeting Mitch that night. Faith rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Faith heard a crashing noise followed by a yelp. Faith glanced on the stage and Buffy was fine, dancing away. Faith made her way on the other side of the set as Jessica's voice came over the headsets.  
  
"Shit! Faith get here to the hall way now!" Jessica screamed into the headset. Faith made a sprint for it.  
  
In the hallway, on the floor was Mitch. Various cast members and crew surrounded him. He looked like he was trying not to scream. Mitch's leg was bent in an odd direction. Then Faith noticed the water on the ground that she passed earlier that no one cleaned up. Jessica walked over to her.  
  
"He slipped on the water...Faith, his leg is broken! What are we going to do?!" Jessica whispered panicking.  
  
Something had to be wrong. Buffy saw from the corner of her eye, the crew running around everywhere while she was on stage. Buffy finished her number and the lights dimmed. She didn't need a costume change. All she had to do was wait for the crew to change the set. Buffy kind of wished she did have a costume change so she could see Faith. Buffy was nervous about the last scene but Faith some how always made her feel better. Faith should have been on stage to help with the set change but she wasn't. Buffy frowned. But she couldn't talk as she waited for the set to change.  
  
Crewmembers were running everywhere. They seemed to be panicked. What was going on? One crewmember...Jessica was her name, tried to talk to Buffy but they didn't have time. Buffy got in position and the lights went back up. Buffy noticed that Ms. Calendar wasn't in her seat any more in the front. Now Buffy knew something was wrong. Ms. Calendar would never leave her seat for any reason unless if it was really important.  
  
Mitch was supposed to enter but he didn't. Buffy was getting really nervous and felt stupid sitting on the stage waiting. Whispers could be heard through out the whole theater. Now the audience knew something was wrong. Buffy started to panic. She had to do something!  
  
"Where could that boy be?" Buffy said out loud on the stage getting up. She had to improv.  
  
"I hope he shows up. He promised he would. He s-should be here any minute now," Buffy said standing out to the side. She said the last part really loud to the side of the stage to get the guy to come on out. What was taking him so long?  
  
Whispers went through the theater again. Buffy felt so stupid and mortified. She didn't know what to do. She turned her back and started to walk back to the other side of the stage. All of a sudden there were gasps and whispers that really broke out through out the theater. Buffy turned, and there in Mitch's costume...was Faith.  
  
Faith looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Buffy was really surprised and almost laughed at Faith.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy said out loud. She forgot she was acting in front of a live audience. Faith looked at her and managed a smile.  
  
"Well B...err uh Jane, sorry I am late. This one guy...Mitch...he kind of fell...um...and uh his parents I think left the play they were seeing to go see him in the hall way," Faith said looking to the audience. Buffy could faintly see a man and a women rising from their seats and half running half stumbling out of the theater.  
  
Faith was nervous....  
  
A few moments earlier,  
  
"...What are we going to do!?" Jessica said panicking. Faith shook her head and pressed the speaker button on the head set.  
  
"Ms. C? Sorry but this is extremely important," Faith announced into the headset. There was a moment of silence before Ms. Calendar's voice was heard.  
  
"What is it Faith?" Ms. Calendar asked.  
  
"It's Mitch. He fell...his...his leg is broken we..." Faith was saying. Ms. Calendar cut her off.  
  
"I'll be right there," Was her reply.  
  
"Did someone call and ambulance?" Faith asked Jessica. Jessica looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Y-yes," Jessica stuttered. Ms Calendar rounded the corner.  
  
"Oh my!" She said going to Mitch's side.  
  
"Ms. C? What are we going to do? He can't go on!" Faith exclaimed. Ms. Calendar looked over her shoulder at Faith for a moment and rose. She pulled Faith to the side as the others tended to Mitch.  
  
"Here's what we are going to do...we are going to put Mitch's costume on you and have you go on," Ms. Calendar said.  
  
"WHAT!? But no...no I can't Ms. C..." Faith started. Ms. Calendar shook her head and cut Faith off.  
  
"But you have to. Listen to me," Ms. Calendar said placing her hands on Faith's shoulders and looking straight in to her eyes, "You have done so well. No one else knows this play like you and Ms. Summers. You both know every line, every song, every dance, and more. You've seen it done a hundred times. You see, it has to be you. No one else can do it. The show has to go on. We can't just stop. Ok Faith? So please, I ask you, will you do this?"  
  
Now, on stage...  
  
Faith stood awkwardly on stage. She had on Mitch's baggie jeans and muscle shirt. Buffy did think she looked good in it, she wouldn't deny that. She about laughed though. Faith's breasts were duck taped to look more like a guy. Faith's stage make up was broader and put on carefully.  
  
Dawn about died when she saw Faith on stage. It was rather funny. Dawn stole a look at Cordelia who had a smile on her face amused. Faith took a deep breath, clearly nervous.  
  
"Alright then Mitch. Let's get on with it," Buffy said sitting back down. Faith sighed. This was it. She had to do it. That was the cue line to start the orchestra that was in front of the stage. Music started to rise and be played for Mitch's song.  
  
Buffy looked at Faith catching her eye and gave her a look that hopefully reassured her. Faith then smiled feeling better. She was glad that she was on stage with Buffy. Faith didn't need to act, she realized. She was already in love with Buffy.  
  
Faith gave Buffy her best all knowing grin as she started to...well...tap. I can do this Faith thought.  
  
Tap tap  
  
"I'm here to stay  
  
Don't run away,  
  
Cuz you're my star ar!"  
  
Tap  
  
"Your loving grace  
  
Makes my heart race  
  
With your beautiful faaaaaace!"  
  
Faith taps her way over to Buffy who is clearly impressed and shocked at her voice and talent.  
  
"Can't you see that I love you  
  
I always have  
  
And always will, yeah!  
  
I noticed you  
  
Long before you knew."  
  
Faith caresses Buffy's face and Buffy leans into it.  
  
"Can't you see  
  
How I feeeeeel, yeeeeah,  
  
You make me feeeeeel yeah yeah."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. That wasn't a line in the song. Faith winked at her and danced around her.  
  
"Before you  
  
I thought one was enough  
  
But it's not true  
  
It takes two of us."  
  
Faith walks over to Buffy and bows raising her hand and offering it to Buffy who accepts it and rises from her chair. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy and began dancing with her singing at the same time.  
  
"Without you  
  
My life would be gone  
  
Without you  
  
There wouldn't be two of us  
  
You've formed my heart  
  
And taught me to love again."  
  
Buffy looked into Faith's eyes and was blown away. Faith wasn't acting. What she was saying, singing and doing was real...the look in Faith's eyes and how she was acting told it all. Faith was being gentile with Buffy as she moved. Faith was pouring her heart out. Buffy made her feel so many things...she loved her.  
  
"Your warm embrace,  
  
Makes my heart race,  
  
I will admit,  
  
I tried to hide my feelings,  
  
And push you away,  
  
But now I'm here to stay!"  
  
Faith wrapped Buffy in and spun her out again as she danced. Buffy knew she had to stick with the song and act. She was mesmerized by Faith. What did all of this mean? What did she feel? Was she really meaning it? Was she acting?  
  
The song ended and Faith and Buffy stood in the middle of the stage as the last notes of the song drifted away lightly. Faith gazed into Buffy's eyes and smiled, lifting her hand.  
  
Dawn looked over at Cordelia who narrowed her eyes. Dawn couldn't figure out if Faith was even acting at all.  
  
Faith caressed Buffy's face lovingly, moving her thumb over her lips. Her heart beat sped up and was ringing in her ears. This was it. The whole crowed was silent. Buffy looked into Faith's eyes, totally submitting her self. She saw love, admiration, hope, care, and longing in Faith's eyes.  
  
Faith's eyes shifted to Buffy's lips. The same lips that she fantasized kissing. Faith placed her one arm around Buffy's waist pulling her closer and basking in the warmth of the other girl as her whole body tingled.  
  
"I love you," Faith whispered leaning into Buffy.  
  
Buffy couldn't even form a thought as Faith's soft lips captured hers. Several hollers, whoops, and cheers could be heard all through the theater. But neither Faith nor Buffy heard any of them. All Buffy knew was that Faith was kissing her and she was drowning in her.  
  
They didn't even notice when the curtain went down. Buffy tangled her hands in Faith's hair pulling her closer as Faith's tongue ran over Buffy's bottom lip. Faith's hand still caressed Buffy's cheek. Jessica snorted.  
  
"Faith, Buffy, come on! Let's go!" She yelled snapping them out of it. Buffy pulled away dreamily as various people lined up on the stage to do bows.  
  
"Faith!" Jessica whined pulling her away from Buffy. Faith just stared at Buffy. Her eyes never leaving Buffy's as Jessica pulled her away. Faith's fingertips gently left Buffy's face, as she stood transfixed.  
  
"Buffy! Bows! Hello!?" A cast member said bringing Buffy to reality. People had already started to holler and clap before the curtain even went up for bows. Buffy went back stage and let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding.  
  
"Alright, you bow last, Faith." Jessica explained to Faith. "Are you even listening to me?" Jessica asked annoyed. Faith just smiled at her. Jessica couldn't help but smile back. She had never seen Faith smile like that.  
  
PART 10  
  
The cast finished their bows and headed out to the lobby where everyone who watched the show was exiting to meet and greet the cast. During bows, Buffy avoided eye contact with Faith, but was smiling none the less as the whole crowed cheered for them all. Everyone cheered and screamed when Faith bowed, causing the brunette to blush red. And everyone stood up and applauded when Buffy and Faith bowed together at the end of all the bows. It is common to have the two main leads bow together.  
  
Faith was the favorite among the crowed, you could tell, everyone cheered for her the loudest. They knew that she just had to step up and play the part with no preparation at all. Though Buffy got quite a reaction from the crowd as well.  
  
Mitch was driven to the hospital to get x-rays. His leg was broken but he will be ok. People were everywhere in the lobby.  
  
Dawn came up and threw her arms around Faith. "Hey there kiddo! Did ya like it?" Faith asked smiling and messing up Dawns hair. Dawn laughed.  
  
"Yeah! I about cracked up when you came on stage though!" Dawn replied. Faith laughed. Faith looked over Dawn's shoulder at Buffy who was talking to a red head, some girl around her age but maybe a few years older, and Xander. Dawn followed her eyes. She was about to say something to Faith when Cordelia walked up.  
  
Cordelia hugged Faith. "Nice acting Faith. I've got to say, I was impressed," Cordelia said. Then Cordelia leaned in a little bit more so that only Faith could hear the last part, "And maybe a bit jealous."  
  
Xander choose that moment to come up to Faith to congratulate her on a job well done. Xander, Dawn, and Cordelia were the only main people that Faith knew. Others congratulated her but she didn't really know who they where. They were just saying that she did a good job and how good she did for just stepping up like that and how good the set looked and other various things. It kind of tired the brunette out a bit. So many people were coming up to her. She wasn't used to all that kind of attention.  
  
Faith then noticed that Buffy wasn't in the lobby anymore. She told Cordelia she would see her in a bit and ran to the changing room. Sure enough, there was Buffy quickly gathering her things. The majority of everyone had already left. So no one was really around. Faith smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey," Faith said stepping closer to Buffy. Buffy lifted her head and looked at Faith and then went right back to what she was doing not saying a word. Faith felt nervous. Since they had kissed, Buffy had been acting kind of strange.  
  
"Buffy, I..." Faith started. Buffy sighed loudly and stopped what she was doing standing up. Faith took a step back fidgeting. She didn't know what Buffy was going to do. Buffy just stared at her a moment before finally speaking.  
  
"Look, Faith, I don't know about you but the show is over and we should just leave," Buffy said a little bitter, almost hotly. Faith almost winced at the words, a bad feeling coming over her that she tried to ignore.  
  
"But, Buffy, that kiss..." Faith started again. Buffy took a demanding step forward and startled Faith a little bit.  
  
"We were acting," Buffy said slowly and sternly making sure that her point got across. Faith was hurt. She meant everything when she was up there with Buffy on that stage.  
  
"But Buffy..." Faith started again. Buffy grabbed her things.  
  
"But nothing. Don't flatter yourself. It meant nothing to me and it was just for the show, ok, end of story. You may have thought differently but don't make it into something that it's not. Just go out and go to the cast party, ok!" Buffy yelled walking out the door.  
  
Faith stood transfixed where she was. She never moved, never turned around, nothing. The feeling Faith once had, that momentary happiness, glimmer of hope, all came crashing down. A single tear slid down her cheek as she clenched her fists.  
  
Just then Jessica walked in. Faith quickly wiped off her face and turned, showing nothing happened.  
  
"I was just checking to see who was left. I guess you're the last one. You going to finish up?" Jessica asked. Faith just stared at her a second.  
  
"Yea..." Faith replied half heartily.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I'm five by five," Faith replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, if you say so," Jessica said as she started to walk out the door. Then she stopped. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the cast party?" Jessica asked. Faith looked up at her.  
  
"Yea...I guess," Faith replied still cold as ice. She showed no emotion, nothing. It was as if Faith was hollow. Jessica left and Faith just stood there a few moments. Faith then turned her head towards the mirror that hung to her left. Her smile turned to a scowl.  
  
"I hate you," Faith lightly whispered angrily at herself. In a flash, Faith swung her fist forward shattering the mirror. Blood ran all over her hand. "Shit," Faith mumbled as she clutched her hand.  
  
Faith's eyes stung as tears formed at her eyes. She tried to fight it. She hated crying. She thought it was weak. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared at the broken mirror with her hand bleeding.  
  
Then Cordelia just walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. The flowers she was holding lightly slipped and fell to the floor. Every thing seemed to be happening in slow motion. Faith watched the flowers as they fell onto the floor  
  
scattering.  
  
Faith looked up at Cordelia, pain and sorrow spread through her face. Cordelia rushed to Faith and hugged her. "My God Faith! What happened?" Cordelia asked as she held Faith's face between her hands. She wiped her tears away with her thumbs as Faith just stood there. "Come here," Cordelia said.  
  
PART 11  
  
Faith didn't go to school the next day. Cordelia cleaned her up and drove her home. It was very nice of her. Faith didn't speak the whole time. Cordelia didn't push it either. Faith cried herself to sleep that night, alone, in her bed. She had sent Cordelia home, as soon as she dropped her off, not really saying a word to her.  
  
Buffy didn't go to school either. Dawn did though and couldn't understand why Buffy didn't. Buffy had said that she wasn't feeling well...when really; she just wanted to try to sort out everything in her head.  
  
Cordelia wanted to stay with Faith but knew she shouldn't push it. So she went to school.  
  
Buffy sat in her room looking out the window thinking. She couldn't get last night out of her head. And the nasty things she said to Faith. Buffy lied, the kiss DID mean something to her. And that's what caused her to freak out. Buffy just didn't know how she felt. And she couldn't handle Faith at that moment. She was scared and didn't understand. And she was afraid of what Faith herself may think.  
  
Faith on the other hand stayed in her bed, alone in the dark. She knew she shouldn't have let anybody in. An inner battle was going on inside of Faith. She was arguing with herself on what she should have and shouldn't have done. She blamed herself for feeling the way she felt and for allowing herself to get hurt...again.  
  
Faith had poured her heart out on that stage. She loved Buffy. She finally admitted it to herself. That night when Faith slept in Buffy's bed with her...that was the best night she had ever slept in her life. She felt safe...she felt loved. And since she had been around the blonde, her sleeping had gotten better. Faith finally gave into her feelings and used the play as her way to get her feelings out. She didn't really think it would work...but...that kiss...  
  
And Buffy kissed her back. And continued to kiss her too...Faith shook her head. She was so stupid. She hated herself and who she was. She was angry and she was hurt. Faith hadn't hurt this bad since Virtue died.  
  
Dawn had walked back home after school. She was bummed out that Faith wasn't in school today. She could tell that Cordelia was too. Cordelia's friends still went around with her but Dawn figured it was only because they wanted all the details about Faith. Dawn could tell that Cordelia was unhappy in the group but there wasn't anything that Dawn could ever do about that, and it was Cordelia's choice to be with them in the first place.  
  
Dawn stopped by Faith's on her way home but her uncle had said she was in her room in bed and hadn't come out all day. Her uncle was getting ready to go on another business trip. Dawn sighed at the situation. She didn't really understand what was going on.  
  
Dawn entered the house to Willow making soup. "You know, soup for the slayers soul," Willow stated as Dawn grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar. Dawn just shook her head and walked up stairs.  
  
"Dawnie?" Came a voice from Buffy's room. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked into her sister's room. Buffy sat by the window and motioned her over. Dawn sat on the edge of Buffy's bed.  
  
"How was school?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You know, same old same old," Dawn replied. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"How's Faith?" Buffy casually asked. Dawn gave her a look but answered.  
  
"I wouldn't know. She didn't come to school today and I went by her house but her uncle said she had been in bed all day," Dawn answered. Buffy wrinkled her forehead in thought.  
  
The day went by quite fast. Faith got done sharpening her stakes as the sun went down. Faith just pushed everything that she was feeling into that dark room in her mind where she shoved everything the past 17 years. Her heart was still heavy but she had a job to do. She knew Cordelia would be coming to look for her. She did leave several messages on Faith's answering machine. Faith told her she needed the day and night to herself.  
  
Cordelia just merely agreed. She really liked Cordelia. She had been so good to her. But Cordelia wanted more then Faith could give her...her heart. Don't get her wrong. She loved Cordy in her own way but not the way she loved Buffy. Faith sighed and stuck a few stakes in her duster.  
  
Faith barely cared about anything now. She threw out her ridiculous stupid costume. Like she needed that anyway. She kept her duster though. Faith couldn't feel. She couldn't feel a thing...she still felt hallow...and you can't go out like that slaying when you feel like that. Faith knew very well what was going to happen tonight. But she didn't care. And this happened on a few occasions when Faith would get depressed over Virtue or something. Faith walked out her door and strode over to the graveyard hoping she wouldn't run into Buffy.  
  
Buffy didn't patrol that night. She had a "family dinner" with Willow, Anya, Xander, Dawn, and Kennedy. She just tried to push aside the inner battle she was having about Faith. What Buffy didn't know was what would happen due to her actions.  
  
Faith carefully wrapped her hand when she woke up. The cuts were pretty deep and she had to be careful. She wasn't going to go work out that morning...not after the night she had last night.  
  
Buffy woke up and cleared her head trying not the think about anything. Her and Dawn got ready for the day and headed to school. Buffy had told Xander about Faith and how she slays and how good she was even though she wasn't a slayer. Xander had mentioned that he had woodshop with her and that he and her would just work on making stakes and stuff to use against the "bad guys that go grrrr in the night" as Xander had put it.  
  
Faith avoided anyone she could in the hallway as she went about her day to get ready. Buffy had gone to her office and got ready for her day as Dawn went to her locker and then homeroom.  
  
Cordelia got to school early to see Faith. She was worried. Faith tried to avoid her.  
  
"Faith," Cordelia whispered as she finally caught up with the girl. Faith wouldn't meet her eyes. Cordelia lightly ran her hand down the side of Faith's face and Faith winced a little.  
  
"Who did this?" Cordelia asked. Faith was really beaten up. She had a black eye and a pretty bad cut over her upper left eye as well a few other various bruises and cuts. Not to mention her hand which was already in bad shape.  
  
Faith let the vampires get in a few hits last night. Faith wanted to feel something...anything, anything other then the nothingness and pain she felt that was eating away at her. Being beaten always took her mind off that. So she let the vampires have a little fun last night.  
  
Right then Cordelia wanted to kiss Faith. She didn't care who saw or anything. Cordelia gazed into Faith's dark eyes. She knew there laid pain behind those eyes and it hurt her. She ever so lightly and softly kissed Faith on the lips and placed her forehand against Faith's.  
  
"I don't like seeing you like this...stay with me tonight?" Cordelia asked as she looked upon Faith. Faith lightly but painfully smiled at Cordelia's care and love. Might as well go with it. Nothing was standing in her way. Buffy sure as hell wasn't.  
  
"Ok," Faith answered smiling at Cordelia, not really feeling anything.  
  
Faith got quite a few looks all day from the way she looked. Faith tried to ignore Dawn but it was pretty impossible. Faith was pretty sure Dawn would mention something to Buffy and that was the last thing that Faith wanted. She never wanted to see the blonde again. She did have to already see her for study hall.  
  
In Creative writing class, Cordelia scooted closer to Faith almost touching her. Very subtlety, Cordelia let her hand drop and rest next to Faith's at her side. And ever so lightly entwined her fingers with Faith's, holding her hand. Faith gave a sideways look at Cordelia who just smiled causing the dark brunette to smile in return.  
  
Buffy sat in her office gazing out the window as Principal Wood came in. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Buffy looked up at him and he offered a slight smile. Wood then sat in the chair near Buffy'' desk pulling it closer.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Faith," Wood stated. Buffy's eyes went wide for a second.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked. Wood gave her a puzzled look then took a breath.  
  
"I think she's being abused again," he stated. Buffy looked at him dumbfounded. Wood studied her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Didn't you read her file?" Wood asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yes I did. So?" Buffy replied. Wood lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Didn't you read the file on her life?" he asked leaning forward again. Buffy was confused.  
  
"There wasn't much in there. It doesn't mention a thing..." Buffy started then stopped. She thought for a second. Then remembered bumping into Faith the first day that she got that file and Faith helping her pick up the files. Buffy then looked back up at Wood.  
  
"What?" Wood asked.  
  
"I think I know why I didn't see those files..." Buffy said.  
  
PART 12  
  
A messenger from the office came to Mr. Kerwin's creative writing class and announced that Faith had to come down to the office. Faith looked at Cordelia who was just as puzzled as she was. Faith shrugged her shoulders and gathered her things walking out the door.  
  
Faith arrived at the office all in good time. She entered and the person at the front desk told her to go back to Principal Wood's office. Great, Faith thought rolling her eyes. Faith walked on to the office passing Buffy's empty office. She knocked on the door to Wood's office till she heard him say, "Come in."  
  
She opened the door to find Principal Wood and Buffy sitting there. Buffy gasped at the sight of Faith. Faith avoided Buffy and stood in the doorway. "You wanted to see me?" Faith asked.  
  
"Please sit down," Wood said gesturing to the chair besides Buffy. Faith was going to say she would rather stand but saw the look in Wood's face. She sat next to Buffy aware of the blonde staring at her.  
  
Buffy had no idea what Wood meant when he said that he thought Faith was being abused again. And why would he think that? Now Buffy understood why. Faith was beat up pretty badly. Buffy knew Faith was ignoring her and it hurt a little bit. But more then anything, she wondered who did this to her.  
  
Wood folded his hands and Faith sighed. "Now Faith, I'm going to ask you...did you run into Buffy here on your first day when she was carrying her files?" Wood asked. Faith rolled her eyes. Why was he asking this?  
  
"Yes, so?" Faith asked. Wood gave Faith a stern look.  
  
"Well, it seems that Buffy here has lost some files...you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Wood asked leaning back in his chair. Faith's face dropped. The files on her past. Faith looked off to the side not looking at either one of them.  
  
"Faith...did you take them?" Wood asked. Faith turned and looked at Wood. As much as she wanted to say she didn't know what the hell he was talking about she couldn't. Faith actually didn't feel anything. She just didn't care anymore. But she didn't want Buffy to know the things she went through. Besides, why was Wood asking when he knew she took them?  
  
"Faith...why did you take them?" Buffy asked lightly next to her. Faith about lost it. She sprang out of her chair startling both Wood and Buffy as her chair toppled over.  
  
"God! Why do you care!?" Faith yelled looking at Buffy for the first time. "You want to know about my shit hole life, Fine! Knock yourself out and have a good old time! You think I want the whole damn world knowing what a piece of shit I am!? How worthless I am!?" Faith was yelling not caring what she said.  
  
"Yes I took them! And I would do it again too! Go a head, go feel sorry for me. It's not like you give a crap anyway," Faith said looking directly at Buffy. A pang of guilt and hurt washed through Buffy at Faith's words.  
  
"Fuck this, I'm out of here," Faith said turning around.  
  
"Faith!" Wood yelled trying to get her to come back. Buffy rose and went after her.  
  
"Faith!" She yelled nearing the girl. Faith whirled around.  
  
"Leave me alone Buffy! I thought I meant nothing to you. It's your fault I'm like this!" Faith yelled pointing to her face.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Faith yelled and ran off.  
  
Faith didn't attend the rest of her classes that day. In fact, no one could find her. Buffy collapsed at her desk with her face in her hands, her head spinning for the third time that day. Wood came up to her desk.  
  
"Doing ok Ms. Summers?" Wood asked. Buffy lifted her head and looked at Wood.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied. Wood nodded and put a file on her desk. "This is the missing information from Faith's file. I had them recopied for you. You'll understand what I meant about Faith being abused after you read it," Wood said walking away.  
  
Buffy sat there a little while just looking at Faith's name on the file. A feel of  
  
guilt washed over her. Buffy sighed and opened the file and began to read.  
  
Faith was angry. She went back home and tried boxing the punching bag but it didn't work, not to mention her poor body state. So she grabbed her coat and went back out the door.  
  
After School  
  
Buffy sat at her desk staring into space. She was thinking about Faith and about what she had just read in the file. Faith had lived a hard life...and now Buffy knew about all of it. About her drug addictive mother and about how she was killed. How Faith lived on the streets...everything. Buffy's heart broke. How could she have been so cold to her?  
  
Buffy sighed and shook her head. The way Faith felt about her and the way Buffy felt about Faith scared her, confused her. Just then, the creative writing teacher, Mr. Kerwin, walked in.  
  
"Excuse me? Ms. Summers?" Kerwin asked. Buffy looked up at the short old man.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy replied. Mr. Kerwin handed Buffy a paper.  
  
"Principle Wood isn't in his office and you're the only one who sees him the most so I was wondering if you would give him this and tell him that this is the finalist for the poem contest," Mr. Kerwin stated. Buffy took the paper.  
  
"Sure thing." Buffy replied mustering up a smile. Kerwin gave his thanks and walked out of the office as Buffy looked down at the paper. It read...  
  
Night Girl  
  
By Faith Virtue  
  
She goes into the night,  
  
Her beautiful golden hair blowing in the wind,  
  
She walks through the night,  
  
Protecting others from the dark.  
  
She stands all alone,  
  
For she's that chosen one,  
  
But how I long to see,  
  
Her standing next to me.  
  
Her skin is soft,  
  
And her eyes hold my soul,  
  
My heart comes alive,  
  
When she looks into my eyes.  
  
I wish to protect her,  
  
I wish to help her,  
  
But she's out of my reach,  
  
She could never be mine.  
  
I can not tell her,  
  
How much she had affected me,  
  
I can not tell her,  
  
How I feel about her.  
  
I watch her in the dark corners of the night,  
  
Hoping one day I have the courage,  
  
To step out from my hiding place,  
  
And give letting someone in a try.  
  
Buffy put down a poem as a tear slide down her cheek. The poem was about her. Faith really did love her. And she meant it when she said it on the stage. Buffy just did the worst thing when she panicked...she rejected her.  
  
Buffy shook her head. Faith was fragile. Buffy knew that. Probably the reason why Faith was so beat up was because she did it to her self some how. Buffy felt awful. Buffy grabbed her coat and ran out of the school, hoping to find Faith.  
  
PART 13  
  
Cordelia sat on her bed staring at her hands when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked down stairs and opened her door. And there stood Faith. Cordelia's face brightened then turned to concern. "Where did you go during school?" Cordelia asked. Faith just looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Jezz Queen C, I love you too," Faith said stepping into the house and closing the door behind her. Cordelia softened.  
  
"Are your parents' home?" Faith asked looking around. Cordelia stepped up behind Faith.  
  
"No, they are in Mexico," she whispered into Faith's ear and wrapping her arms around Faith's waist.  
  
"Oh really?" Faith replied turning around in Cordelia's embrace. "What are we going to do about that then?" Faith asked huskily. Faith placed her hands around Cordelia's waist and slid her hands down to Cordelia's ass pulling her closer to her.  
  
Faith, in one quick motion, lifted Cordelia's hips and wrapped Cordelia's legs around her while passionately kissing her. Cordelia moaned into Faith's mouth.  
  
"Up...stairs," Cordelia barley mumbled.  
  
Buffy looked everywhere. The bronze, Faith's house, and couldn't find her. She started to worry that something awful had happened to the other girl.  
  
Faith walked backwards till the back of her knees hit the edge of Cordelia's bed and Faith fell back wards. Cordelia fell right on top of her. Faith just wanted to forget Buffy. Forget about the pain she felt, to forget how badly she hurt and missed the blonde. Throwing herself at Cordelia would hopefully help that. Faith flipped Cordelia over and kissed down her neck.  
  
Thinking about Buffy brought tears to her eyes. She tried to push the thought of her out of her mind as she unbuckled Cordelia's pants and sliding them down Cordelia's hips.  
  
Faith started shaking and stopped. Cordelia looked up at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Faith stood up and rebutted her top.  
  
"I can't do this," Faith said in a low whisper avoiding Cordelia's eyes. Cordelia scooted forward and tried to reach for Faith's hand but she stepped back, away from her. Cordelia looked up at her hurt. Faith ran her hand through her hair and breathed out covering her face.  
  
"Faith..." Cordelia started. Faith held up a hand.  
  
"Don't Cord. Just...don't..." Faith said dropping her hand. Cordelia noticed the look of pain across Faith's face and got up.  
  
Faith allowed her to approach her and Cordelia ran her fingertips down the side of Faith's healing face. She cupped Faith's face in her hands.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Faith...please," Cordelia pleaded looking into Faith's pain filled eyes. Faith didn't know what to do. She was hurting so badly. Faith broke down crying and Cordelia held her. Cordelia sat on her bed with Faith's head in her lap running her fingers through her hair as Faith sobbed. Cordelia was worried. She had never seen Faith like this.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Cordelia said stroking Faith's hair. Faith breathing hitched and sat up. This wasn't fair to Cordelia. Faith's sudden movement confused Cordelia. Faith sat there next to her and looked into her eyes for a moment.  
  
"But Cordelia...that's the thing...I don't..." Faith lightly said cupping Cordelia's cheek. She didn't want to hurt her. Cordelia placed her own hand on top of Faith's on her cheek moving it away.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked hoping Faith didn't mean what she thought she meant. Faith took a big breath and sighed taking her hand out of Cordelia's. She looked back up to Cordelia.  
  
"I'm sorry Cordelia...I care about you...but I don't love you the way you want me to," Faith explained as gently as she could. Cordelia looked at her, hurt spreading through her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you but...my heart belongs to someone else." Cordelia stood up abruptly startling Faith. Cordelia had her hands to her face and was crying. Her shoulders went up and down with every sob. Faith walked up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Cordelia suddenly moved out of the way.  
  
"Don't touch me," Cordelia said still crying.  
  
"Cordelia..." Faith started. Cordelia turned around.  
  
"Who is it Faith? Is it Buffy? I saw the way you looked at her and kissed her on stage! I forced myself to believe you were acting. You weren't were you!?" Cordelia yelled, tears streaming down her face. Faith looked at Cordelia sadly.  
  
"Don't give me that look...just...just leave please...I...I have to be alone..." Cordelia said sitting on her bed. Faith knelt in front of her.  
  
"Cordelia, please, I need you..." Faith started. Cordelia lifted her head.  
  
"Need me? Need me! How can you say that after what you just told me!? I'm sorry Faith but just go!" Cordelia yelled curling up on her bed. Tears started to fall down Faith's cheeks as she ran out of Cordelia's house.  
  
There was only one place that Buffy had to check. The Chase's place. Buffy turned on the road that Cordelia's house was on. She drove up the driveway and parked. Buffy still had her hands on the steering wheel for a while and then took her keys out and walked up to the steps.  
  
Buffy reached the door and half hoped Faith wasn't here. But then again she wanted her to be so she could see her and talk with her. Buffy rang the doorbell and waited. After a moment the door opened and Cordelia was at the door. You could tell she had been crying.  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say. Cordelia leaned on the doorway. "Looking for Faith?" she asked. Buffy just looked at her dumbfounded then shook her head yes. Cordelia snorted a bitter laugh. "Figures," she replied. Buffy looked at her confused.  
  
"You're lover left here 15 minutes ago." Cordelia stated closing her eyes and rubbing her head sighing. Buffy mumbled a thank you and figured she would let Cordelia be and not question her. But before Buffy could leave, Cordelia caught her arm.  
  
"I hope you're happy," Cordelia sneered. Buffy looked at her surprised.  
  
"You won. She loves you, not me. She always loved you...I loved her first..." Cordelia started. Buffy pried Cordelia's fingers off of her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me," Buffy said suddenly angry. Cordelia made it sound like she owned Faith, like she was an object that she possessed. Buffy jogged to her car hoping she would see Faith on the way back to the house. As she pulled out of the driveway she saw Cordelia crying, shutting the door.  
  
Faith ran while she was crying. She didn't care who saw her. She had no one. No one else besides Dawn. Faith decided to take a chance and see if she could see Dawn with out running into Buffy.  
  
Faith changed her direction and ran towards the Summer's house. Faith got there all in good time. Took her longer then she thought. She ran up the driveway to the door. She stopped...contemplating whither or not she should even be doing this.  
  
The door suddenly opened and there, in all her beauty, was Buffy. Buffy had just returned home and was going upstairs to see if Dawn had heard from Faith when she saw someone standing on the porch. She was surprised to find Faith there, crying.  
  
"Faith! Thank God," Buffy said as she pulled Faith into her arms.  
  
PART 14  
  
Faith broke down crying and her legs gave away as she fell into Buffy's arms. She could barely breath she was crying so hard.  
  
"Shh, Shh, it's ok. You're ok," Buffy said stroking Faith's hair. Buffy closed the door and carried Faith upstairs.  
  
"Buffy? What's going on?" Dawn asked coming out of her room. Dawn let Buffy come all the way upstairs and followed her in her room.  
  
"Not now Dawnie. I'll tell you later?" Buffy said trying to shoo Dawn away. She loved her sister but now was not the time. Dawn turned around and left mumbling, "God... (mumble)...no one ever tells me anything... (mumble) (mumble)."  
  
Dawn closed the door behind her as she walked out of Buffy's room. Faith was trembling in Buffy's arms. Buffy tightened her grip around the girl.  
  
"God, I was looking for you every where," Buffy said wiping Faith's tears away. Faith looked up at her, pain shown clear on her face.  
  
"I'm nothing...no one..." Faith sobbed looking back down.  
  
"No, no that isn't true. You are something. You're a great fighter, you're a great writer, and one hell of an actress..." Buffy joked looking into Faith's eyes. Faith snorted a little and Buffy smiled.  
  
"You are someone," Buffy said as she trailed her thumb over Faith's cheek. Buffy then looked deep into Faith's eyes.  
  
"You're something to me." Buffy stated. Faith cried again, burying her face in her, and Buffy leaned back on the headboard of her bed with Faith in her lap. The fragile brunette nuzzled her face into Buffy's neck as she sobbed and Buffy stroked her hair lovingly trying to calm her as she wrapped her other arm around her.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok. You don't have to say anything...I'm so sorry Faith. I didn't mean to reject you the way I did the other day. You just affect me...in many ways...it scared me...my care for you..." Buffy said as Faith's sob's turned to calm whimpers.  
  
Faith raised her head and looked at Buffy. They stayed like that, the two of them, their faces so dangerously close to one another. Faith searched Buffy's eyes for what she longed for and Buffy searched Faith's eyes for forgiveness.  
  
Buffy made a decision there and then and gently leaned forward, placing her hand on Faith's cheek, gently caressing her face, as she pulled the younger girl towards her, capturing her lips. Faith leaned into Buffy kissing her back as an electric sensation seemed to run through each girl's body.  
  
Faith turned around and faced Buffy in her lap, almost straddling her. Faith's and Buffy's gentile soft kisses started to turn into more passionate ones. Faith's heart beat faster and her movements became more frantic. She loved Buffy so much and wanted desperately to show her.  
  
Buffy, finally submitting to her feelings, wanted to show Faith that she indeed did love her. Buffy guessed it was indeed true that love grows and infatuation only lasts a short time. Faith knew that what she had with Buffy was love, where as with Cordelia, it wasn't.  
  
Faith's and Buffy's passionate kissing stopped as Buffy leaned her forehead against Faith's stroking her hair. Faith breathed heavily and was aware of the burning sensation coming from deep with in her.  
  
"We should...we should probably slow down huh?" Faith asked kissing Buffy again. Buffy loved the taste of Faith's lips. They were perfect and soft.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied pulling back again. Buffy and Faith sat there and stared at each other, both being overwhelmed by their own feelings, till Faith moved over and put her arm around Buffy as the blonde laid her head down on Faith's chest. Faith ran her fingertips through Buffy's hair loving the moment and the feel of the blonde. Buffy lifted her head and placed her arm around Faith's waist.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes?" Faith replied.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" Buffy asked. Faith smiled down at Buffy and traced her lips with her fingers.  
  
"Of course," Faith replied wondering what would happen next.  
  
Life was good. That was Faith's first thought when she woke up the next day. A smile came to her face as she felt Buffy's arm wrapped around her. They didn't do anything last night of much. They just slept together...as in just sleeping. Buffy wanted to take things slow and Faith agreed.  
  
They had spent most of the night talking and Faith told her everything. About her life...everything. Faith had never been able to do that with anyone before. Buffy just held her when she cried. And then Buffy told Faith about her life. And how she had to kill Angel, the love of her life back then, and send him to hell.  
  
Faith lightly turned around in Buffy's grip to face her. She stared at her lovingly before she started to stroke her hair. Faith couldn't believe this was real. Buffy murmured and then her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Good morning," Faith greeted lightly. Buffy smiled and tightened her grip on Faith.  
  
"Good morning," she said as she kissed Faith's forehead. Faith continued to stroke Buffy's hair and Buffy nuzzled in further into her. A smile spread through Faith's face.  
  
"God Buffy, I love you. I love you with all my heart," Faith said. And she meant it. For the first time in her life, she meant it. Buffy was just making her feel so much, and she felt if she didn't say it, she was going to burst. Buffy smiled and captured Faith's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Cordelia's house...  
  
Cordelia lay, curled in a ball on her bed. She hadn't done that since she was a child. Her old stuffed bunny, she clutched in her arms. She had it since she was born. I guess if Cordelia's friends had seen her now, they would have mocked her or even laughed at her.  
  
But Cordelia didn't care at the moment. Her heart was breaking. She just knew that Faith was at Buffy's, probably in her bed. Cordelia groaned and rolled out of bed. She tried not to think about it. She hardly even slept the previous night. Cordelia had regrets going through her mind. She should have let her stay. Cordelia knew it was coming. She could tell that Faith liked Buffy. The way she looked at her and everything. She shouldn't have been surprised but it still hurt.  
  
Cordelia got changed and decided she needed some fresh air. She had slept in late due to sleeping horribly the night before. Cordelia headed out of her house and towards the park jogging. Cordelia didn't jog too often but she had to stay in shape.  
  
She jogged around the park a few times before sitting on a bench by the pound. Cordelia leaned on her elbows with her head in her hands. She couldn't stop her mind from reeling. All about Faith Faith Faith. Why did she like her that much anyway? Cordelia shook her head. She knew exactly why, she effected her in so many ways...and Cordelia felt like she could be herself around her with out a fear of anything. Cordelia sighed as the familiar pain in her heart started again and she leaned more on her elbows closing her eyes.  
  
"Tough day?" Someone said startling the hell out of Cordelia.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," replied some girl as Cordelia looked up. She had never seen her before and looked at her skeptically.  
  
"The name's Enya," said the girl sticking out her hand, "I just moved here."  
  
The Summer's home...  
  
Buffy laughed uncontrollably as Faith continued to tickle her. "Oh oh s- stop! HAHAHAHAHAAAA Faaaaiiiittttthhhhhhhh!" Buffy yelled. Dawn and Willow eased open Buffy's door smiling. Faith saw Dawn in the doorway.  
  
"Dawn, help me tickle her!" Faith yelled enjoying herself. Willow leaned her back against the doorway as Dawn leapt in the bed tickling her sister who laughed to the verge of tears. Willow smiled shaking her head. She was so happy that Buffy was happy. Buffy had been a bit gloomy since the whole Angel thing. The play took all her time though making her not think about it, which was good.  
  
Kennedy was passing the doorway in the hall when she saw Willow and stopped. She stood next to her and peeked into the room.  
  
"Is that her?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Faith?" Willow replied turning, "Yeah that's her." Kennedy smiled.  
  
"They are cute together," Kennedy stated looking at Buffy smiling and laughing with Faith on her stomach and Dawn at her feet tickling her.  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed smiling.  
  
PART 15 The Park...  
  
Enya had noticed the Sunnydale High sweatshirt that Cordelia had around her waist that Cordelia had on. She thought she might as well start now since she was attending the school starting Monday.  
  
Cordelia normally would have shoved her off and told her to go get a facial but she didn't care at the moment. That and Faith had changed her...Faith.  
  
Enya had been telling Cordelia where she was from and everything. She actually could fit into Cordelia's group fine, if she acted right. Cordelia talked to her and told her about the school and her group and everything. Enya seemed more like Cordelia. She had a group of friends at her last school who did the same routine.  
  
Enya was very nice, and knew all the best brands and styles. After a while of talking, Cordelia sighed and looked into the sky.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" Enya, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, asked.  
  
Cordelia looked over at her questionably. Could she trust her? Should she tell her? Cordelia did want to talk to someone so bad about it for she had no one to talk to...but could she really? Enya noticed Cordelia's hesitation.  
  
"Hey, whatever it is, it's ok. Trust me, I've heard it all. Nothing surprises me and whatever it is, won't effect how I see you. I promise. That is unless if you're some psychotic killer or something," Enya said. Cordelia laughed.  
  
"Well...you see it's complicated..." Cordelia started. Enya turned on the bench.  
  
"Try me," she replied. Cordelia sighed.  
  
"Ok, but you asked for it...you see, there was this girl named Faith..."  
  
The Summer's house...  
  
Buffy and Faith sat downstairs in the living room on the couch watching TV. Buffy lay on the couch with her head in Faith's lab. Faith played with Buffy's hair admiring her beauty. Faith felt so lucky to be able to be there at that moment with Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked away from the TV and up at Faith who was looking down at her. Faith smiled down at Buffy and continued to run her fingers through her hair. Buffy stared up at Faith admiring everything about her. Buffy reached her hand out and grasped Faith's entwining their fingers. Faith ran her thumb across the backside of Buffy's hand lovingly. Buffy smiled up at her and brought their hands towards her lips and softly kissed Faith's hand.  
  
A snort could be heard in the hallway and bother girls glanced over there. Dawn stood in the middle of the hallway giggling while Buffy rolled her eyes and Faith smiled while shaking her head.  
  
Dawn was just glad that the two girls found someone who cared about them. Faith and Buffy both needed it. But the one thing that Dawn couldn't get out of her mind was...what now? What would happen at school?  
  
At the Park...  
  
Cordelia sat quietly on the bench staring at her hands in her lap as she had just finished her story. Cordelia quickly looked up at Enya who just looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Well that sucks. So you want your girl back huh?" Enya asked looking serious. Cordelia was surprised.  
  
"You mean you..." Cordelia started.  
  
"Don't think it's weird that you like a girl? No. It's completely normal. You can't help who you like. It just happens. Unfortunately, some people don't know how to handle information and treat you differently when they find out. I'm not like that but I don't care if someone is," Enya explained. Cordelia gave her a weak smile.  
  
"You miss her huh?" Enya asked. Cordelia looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah...I wish..." Cordelia said then trailed off. Enya perked up a little bit.  
  
"You wish what?" she asked. Cordelia looked back at her.  
  
"It's stupid and selfish," Cordelia said throwing the twig she was playing with on the ground.  
  
"Oh tell me what you were going to say." Enya pried. Cordelia gave her a weird look and sighed. Why did she care anyway?  
  
"I wish something big and drastic would happen in their relationship...and that Faith would come back to me," Cordelia said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Done," Enya had said. Cordelia quickly looked at her as a big flash of blinding light went across the sky.  
  
"That was freaky," Cordelia managed to say after the flash. But when she looked to talk to Enya again...she was gone.  
  
Later, at night...  
  
Buffy told Faith they would meet up and patrol later. She had something she had to do. Buffy walked through the front door of the mansion. She took a breath and walked to the center. She unclenched her hand that had the ring in it and placed it on the ground.  
  
"I guess this is my way of saying goodbye," Buffy said as she knelt down," I have found someone that I care about very much. And she loves me. And for once, I am indeed happy. I don't need to hold on to the memory of you any more. I love her...goodbye."  
  
Buffy got up slowly and walked back out the door to meet Faith. After a few moments the ground began to shake and a burst of light went through the mansion as a naked and disturbed Angel hit the cool ground grunting and shaking.  
  
PART 16  
  
Enya was a wish giver demon. A little bit different from a vengeance demon. The wishes she grants usually causes mischief and havoc. Wish giver demon's have always been around but were rumored to be extinct. Meaning basically all dead. A few hundred years ago, a rival knight group called the Knightship riders, ran across one such demon.  
  
After causing a whole lot of havoc, the riders found out that the wish giver was not human and went across the world killing every single one of them in search of the one whom disrupted their order and rule ship in their Kingdom. Enya was the last of the wish givers.  
  
They were most known as a useless race and rivals with the vengeance demons.  
  
The graveyard...  
  
Faith walked into the graveyard twirling her stake. She had a feeling about tonight. And not a good one. She kept her senses open and waited for Buffy. Before long, the older girl showed up with a smile on her face.  
  
"Ready?" Buffy asked happily. Faith smiled.  
  
"Yup, let's motor," Faith replied. They walked through various graveyards with not any action. Faith laughed.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Faith noted looking at Buffy. Buffy turned and looked at her.  
  
"That's because I'm with you," Buffy replied grabbing Faith's hand. Buffy and Faith passed by the Bronze on their way to another graveyard. Faith spotted Cordelia who avoided Faith's eyes. Faith was going to say something but felt Buffy squeeze her hand.  
  
"Don't. Give her time," Buffy said looking into Faith's eyes. Faith squeezed Buffy's hand back and continued to walk. Cordelia watched them as they walked feeling her heart break and burn with every one of their steps.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked down a dark ally when Faith heard trash cans  
  
spill over. She and Buffy froze.  
  
"There's about five of them," Buffy whispered letting go of Faith's hand and reaching for her stake. Before Faith even had time to react, a vampire had jumped her from behind knocking her to the ground. In a blink all five vampires were on them. And they were strong.  
  
"Well well well, lookie what we got here," The leader said in a New York accent after delivering a kick to Faith's face that threw her backward. Three vamps were on Buffy and pinned her to the wall blocking her arms. There was a vamp behind Faith that kicked her in the back making her go headfirst into the ground.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled. One of the vampires backhanded Buffy in the face silencing her. Faith spit out blood as the vampire approached her and pulled her up by her hair looking at her in the eyes. Faith's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"You!" Faith yelled. The vampire laughed and punched Faith in the gut sending her down again. Buffy struggled with the vampires that were holding her. How could they be so strong? She couldn't move her legs either due to the third vamp holding them.  
  
Faith coughed and wheezed as the lead vampire circled her. "You know, I was expecting more out of you. This is no fun," he said.  
  
"I'll...kill you," Faith said spiting out more blood. The vampire laughed.  
  
"Just like you did when I killed Virtue huh?" he replied. Buffy's eyes went wide. This must be the group of vamps that Faith ran into a long time ago that killed her father. Anger and pain went across Faith's face as she looked up at Buffy. Faith wasn't going to let anything happen to her.  
  
"Now you'll get to watch me kill your girlfriend," The vampire said walking towards Buffy.  
  
"No!" Faith yelled gathering all her strength and charging at the vampire. They were all surprised and didn't expect her to get up after the beating she had gotten. Faith knocked the vampire to the ground causing the vampire at Buffy's feet to let go.  
  
Buffy kicked her legs up, kicking the two vampires who were holding her in the face. They let her go staggering backward. Buffy pulled another stake out and dusted the two that were holding her in one quick movement. Faith backhanded the lead vampire and kicked him in the knee sending him to the ground.  
  
The vampire behind her jumped her and knocked her over to the ground on top of her. Buffy kicked the vampire that was previously holding her feet into the wall. Faith flipped over the vampire on her back and jumped up delivering her stake into the vamp's back turning him to dust.  
  
Buffy advanced on her vampire on the ground and staked him turning him to dust as well. Faith looked at Buffy to make sure she was ok before heading to the lead vamp who sat crippled on the ground. His knee was shattered. He laughed as Faith stood above him.  
  
"After a few years, you get to kill me. Good for you, but that doesn't help your father though..." The lead vampire mocked as Faith punched him in the face.  
  
"Look who's laughing now asshole," Faith sneered as she rammed her stake through his heart turning him to dust. Faith then collapsed on the dirty ground, looking off into space as Buffy walked over to her. Buffy crouched own next to Faith.  
  
"You ok?" She asked looking in to Faith's eyes. Faith looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok. Just thinking," Faith replied. Buffy offered Faith her hand and helped pull her up.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to my place and fix you up," Buffy said as her and Faith walked down the ally towards Buffy's home.  
  
Buffy helped bandage Faith up and made sure she was ok. They hadn't spoken much to each other on the way home. Buffy finished and knelt in front of Faith. Faith stared off into space then focused on Buffy in front of her.  
  
"I guess you don't have a reason to patrol any more huh?" Buffy said reluctantly, placing her hands on Faith's knees. Faith looked deep into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"That isn't true. Of course I do. I have to be with you. I have to watch over you, protect you. And maybe one day I will become half the fighter you are against evil," Faith said seriously. Buffy smiled feeling her heart go warm all over.  
  
Buffy reached up and stroked Faith's cheek lovingly. How could she have denied her feelings for this person? Buffy slowly rose up and brushed her lips against Faith's. Faith brought Buffy up into her lab and Buffy's legs were on either side of Faith's waist straddling her.  
  
Faith's hands moved across Buffy's back tracing little patterns on her lower back. Buffy opened her mouth to Faith granting her access as they kissed passionately. Faith arched into Buffy a little bit, causing her to moan into Faith's mouth.  
  
Buffy was overcome by so much love towards Faith. Buffy wanted to prove to Faith that she did love her. Buffy remembered reading Faith's file and how no one really loved Faith besides Virtue. Buffy gently kissed Faith and pulled back looking into her eyes.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy asked, "Make love to me."  
  
Faith was frozen. She never had done that before. I mean she had fucked and had sex with people before but she never made love before. And here, Buffy sat on her lap, the women of her dreams, and asked her to make love to her.  
  
Faith had never felt this way towards anyone in her life. She truly did love Buffy. Faith slid her hands up to Buffy's face and cupped her cheeks. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "If only you teach me how and steer me in the right way."  
  
Buffy about cried. Faith had never made love before. Faith had always been so gentile and sweet with her. And the way Faith was acting now stole her heart. Buffy took one of Faith's hands and placed it on her heart.  
  
"Do you feel it? This is what you do to me...you make my heart beat," Buffy said honestly looking into Faith's eyes. Faith was about ready to cry she felt so much emotion. Buffy caused her to feel so many things. Faith cradled Buffy in her arms and picked her up carrying her upstairs to her room.  
  
Faith lightly kicked open the door and kicked it shut upon entering and walked over to the bed. She lightly placed Buffy down before kissing her softly on the lips. Faith stared into Buffy's eyes a moment before placing herself on top of her. Buffy's hands slid up to Faith's waist pulling her down to her.  
  
Faith kissed down Buffy's neck to her shirt, unbuttoning each button as she went, delivering kisses all the way down to her stomach. Faith's hands grazed Buffy's soft delicate flesh as she pushed the shirt open. Faith met Buffy's eyes as if to ask `are you sure'. Buffy just smiled down at Faith before reaching down and pulling her back up to her.  
  
Buffy kissed Faith passionately as Faith placed her hands on Buffy's shoulders easing her shirt off. Buffy got her own arms out of it and caste it off to the side. Buffy slid her hands up Faith's shirt pulling it over Faith's head who had lifted her arms. Both girls were shirtless with their pants still on. They had taken their shoes and socks off downstairs when they came in.  
  
Faith placed one hand on Buffy's waist sliding it up and down as she kissed the blonde. Buffy placed her hand on top of Faith's sliding it up to her breast. Faith massaged Buffy's breast receiving a moan in return. Buffy sat up and pulled Faith to her wildly kissing her.  
  
Faith was a little nervous. What if she screwed up?  
  
Sensing Faith's hesitation Buffy leaned into Faith whispering, "I love you." Faith got her courage back and slid her hands up Buffy's sides to her back unlatching Buffy's bra. Buffy slid it off as Faith kissed her way down to Buffy's breasts. Faith licked Buffy's nipple then sucked on it as she squeezed the other one then switching. Buffy moaned loudly, arching into Faith.  
  
Faith sat up and kissed Buffy who reached her hands down to Faith's pants unbuckling them. Faith lifted her hips to help slid them off. Buffy cast them to the  
  
floor before reaching back up to Faith who began sucking on her nipples again.  
  
Buffy tangled her hands into the brunette's hair and moaned a little. Faith unclasped Buffy's pants sliding them past her hips, kissing her way down. Faith tossed Buffy's pants off to the side as she slid back up Buffy's body.  
  
Faith's thigh was in between Buffy's and pressed into her center as Faith recaptured Buffy's lips. Buffy raised her hips pushing harder into Faith to get more friction. Faith could feel Buffy's wetness through her underwear sliding up her thigh and it drove her crazy.  
  
Buffy eased down the straps of Faith's bra kissing the flesh of her shoulders as she did. Buffy fumbled on Faith's clasp not really knowing what she was doing. Faith just merely sat up a little and unclasped it for her, sliding it off. Buffy gasped at the sight before her.  
  
Faith's breasts were perfect and beautiful. Faith let the bra drop to the floor as Buffy lent in capturing a nipple between her lips lightly sucking on it. Faith arched into her tangling her hand in Buffy's hair. Buffy licked and sucked on Faith's breasts switching between the two.  
  
Faith then pushed Buffy back to into the bed as she kissed her way down to Buffy's underwear. Faith lightly slid them off pushing Buffy's legs open. Faith didn't waste any time, she kissed Buffy's pussy before slipping her tongue between the folds. Buffy arched into Faith grabbing the sheets.  
  
"Oh...Faith" she moaned. Faith ran her hands up and down Buffy's thighs as Buffy spread her legs wider arching into Faith. Faith removed her tongue and started lapping at Buffy's clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Buffy's cum dripped out of her and Faith eagerly lapped it up. Buffy bucked her hips riding Faith's face as she tossed her head form side to side feeling overwhelmed. Faith inserted 2 fingers into Buffy, pumping in and out, as she flicked her tongue over Buffy's clit.  
  
"Oh Faith...ugh...god...right there..." Buffy moaned arching off the bed. Faith felt that Buffy was close and put her tongue back inside of Buffy working her thumb over her clit hard and fast. Buffy came filling Faith's mouth with her juices who lapped at it.  
  
Buffy stroked Faith's hair before pulling her up kissing her passionately sliding her hand down into Faith's underwear. Buffy felt how wet Faith was and groaned as she slipped her underwear off flipping her over. Buffy looked back up at Faith and caressed her cheek lovingly.  
  
Something inside told Buffy that this was wrong. That Faith was young as well as a student. But her heart and soul loved Faith with everything that was in her and so her heart won. Buffy wanted to look Faith in the eye as she came. She wanted Faith to see how she made her feel and how she made HER feel. Buffy straddled Faith and grinded her center up against Faith's, making contact with her wetness. Faith moaned at the contact and friction while looking up at Buffy. Buffy wanted to make love to Faith and intended to do just that.  
  
Buffy made sure she placed herself just right on top of Faith. She rolled her hips again into Faith causing another moan. Buffy continued arching her center against Faith's sliding their clits together with pressure. Faith bucked her hips and moved them in time with Buffy's as their clits grinded together.  
  
Both girls were slick with sweat. Faith reached up and squeezed Buffy's breast and grazed her thumb across the nipple causing a moan to escape Buffy's perfect lips. Faith sat up a little as Buffy slid against her and wrapped her arms around Buffy, still matching her movements. They were both so close. Faith quickened their movements with her hips and Buffy held her, her forehead against Faith's and pressed harder into her and both girls cried out as they came in each other's arms shouting one another's name.  
  
Cordelia's  
  
Cordelia sat on her bed looking through old notes that she and Faith had written each other. Cordelia sighed looking at her dresser. On it sat a framed picture of her and Faith one day at play practice.  
  
Cordelia smiled a little bit at the photo. It took her a hell of a time to even get Faith to let her take her picture in the first place. Faith had her headset on and their arms were wrapped around each other smiling. Cordelia really wanted Faith back. She deeply missed the other dark haired girl. Cordelia sighed again placing the notes under her bed. She got up and walked over to her dresser picking up the photo. No sense in torturing herself. She took the frame, looked at it one last time, and slid it under her bed as well trying to forget the person who now seemed to haunt her mind.  
  
Summer's  
  
Faith laid asleep wrapped in Buffy's arms. Buffy however was still awake. She stroked Faith's hair listening to her breath. A smile spread across the slayer's face. Buffy sighed happily. But Buffy couldn't shake the feeling that she ignored deep within her mind. That something wasn't right. That something was different, not in place. Buffy was so content with Faith she just cast the feeling aside. Buffy closed her eyes again falling back into sleep. Neither girl saw the shadows that moved outside of Buffy's window. Or the low growl of hate and anger.  
  
PART 17  
  
A week later...  
  
Faith and Buffy had to hide their relationship. They obviously couldn't let anyone know. It was really hard at times but neither Faith nor Buffy ever felt happier. They both would stare at each other during study hall or give quick glances, trying not to be seen by any one...although, Buffy had pulled Faith into an empty class room once or twice, not being able to control herself. School was hard at times and sometimes it drove both girls nuts.  
  
Cordelia sat far away from Faith observing the whole thing hurt. She knew that things between her and Faith were never going to be the same. Cordelia now sat elsewhere in creative writing. Which kind of hurt Faith. Cordelia could tell. But the situation couldn't be helped.  
  
Cordelia just went about her days as normal with her "friends" feeling nothing. She was unhappy and empty. She noticed some really odd things lately too. She swore she saw Jordan Dixon, who was the quarter back and school heartthrob, run into the bathroom yesterday with a pigtail sprouting out of his rear end. Cordelia hasn't seen him since.  
  
And a cow, two pigs, and a duck walked through the hallway last period! People were jumping out of the way as they passed. Things in Sunnydale were getting a little odd. People also noticed Faith's new uplift. In fact, Faith was even more popular then she was before.  
  
Dawn kept giggling at her whenever she saw Faith making google eyes with her sister. No one knew about Buffy and Faith except Dawn, Kennedy, Willow, and Cordelia. Faith and Buffy patrolled together every night and whenever Faith's uncle was gone, Faith would stay at the Summer's. Tonight though, Faith's uncle had returned and needed Faith's help unloading merchandise he was going to be selling. Faith tried to protest but then thought that she never did anything for her uncle and he never asked for much. So Faith decided to stay and help her uncle.  
  
She informed Buffy that she would have to patrol alone but that Faith would meet up with her later that night. Faith couldn't stand being away from Buffy too long. Faith was falling deeply in love with the blonde. It was like the blonde was a drug and Faith had to have her fix all the time. Faith even smiled at that thought when it crossed her mind.  
  
Buffy walked through the familiar cemetery sighing. She wished Faith was with her. At the thought of her girlfriend, Buffy smiled. Is that what they were now? Girlfriends? Lovers? It was so weird now. Buffy never thought in a million years that she would be over Angel and be with someone else, let alone another woman.  
  
Buffy then sensed a vampire and posed her stake getting ready. She heard the bushes rustle and the vampire, who seemed to be following her, took off. Buffy jumped over the bushes and ran after the vampire as they neared the tall gloomy mansion that Buffy knew all so well.  
  
The vampire dove in the door and Buffy followed walking carefully expanding her senses. Something shifted in the shadows and a growl could be heard. Right then, the vampire that was hiding jumped from the shadows and knocked Buffy over sending her to the floor with the vampire on top of her. The vampire, who was in game face, shifted back to his real face as he looked at Buffy confused. Then he leaped away from her like he had been hit and curled himself in the corner.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered...  
  
Faith actually had a fun time with her uncle. He was telling her all the stories about all his travels as they were moving stuff. It didn't take them long to move everything. When they were done Faith went to her room and snuck out. She headed to the cemetery where her and Buffy were going to meet up in.  
  
Faith couldn't find Buffy and was starting to worry. She expanded her senses and felt her. Faith followed her senses and they lead her to a big dark towering mansion.  
  
"Creepy much?" Faith mumbled under her breath as she approached it. Faith walked over to the side window and looked in.  
  
There, in the corner of the room, was Buffy. And she was passionately kissing a vampire...  
  
Buffy forgot everything as soon as her lips met Angel's. And everything came back to Angel as Buffy's lips met his. Faith watched from the window crushed. Tears immediately sprang from her eyes as she stumbled backwards and away from the window. Things were running one hundred miles per hour through her head.  
  
Who was that? How could Buffy do this? I thought she loved me. I feel like I'm drowning. Why can't I breathe? Tears ran freely down Faith's face now as she  
  
choked back the sobs. She wasn't even watching where she was going. She was just running. Running away. Away from Buffy away from the graveyard away from everything. It was like her feet had a mind of its own.  
  
Faith was so disturbed that she didn't even sense the vampires before they attacked her. One threw a punch at her with a knife in his hand cutting her cheek. Two other vampires jumped on Faith as she struggled with the other one. Faith threw out her fists franticly. She was in no condition to fight.  
  
One of the vampires that was on her back turned to dust and another one was flung across the ally.  
  
"Faith?" Came a startled voice of Kennedy's. She didn't expect it to be Faith that was being teamed up on.  
  
Kennedy then saw the distress on Faith's face but there was no time for that now. The vampire got back up and charged at Kennedy. The other vampire that had cut Faith took a few more swings at her with his knife. Faith stumbled trying to get away and the knife went right into her gut. Faith grunted in pain as Kennedy dusted her vampire and looked over at Faith.  
  
"FAITH!" Kennedy yelled, seeing the blood now seep through her shirt.  
  
Buffy sat with Angel on the floor. She couldn't believe he had come back. Angel had his head in Buffy's lap and was shaking. Buffy stroked his hair trying to calm him. How was this possible? A shadow went by the window unnoticed. A knight bearing a cross across his chest walked away from the mansion to report his findings.  
  
Kennedy burst through the front door of the Summer's house with Faith in her arms.  
  
"WILLOW!" Kennedy yelled. Willow raced down the stairs accompanied by Dawn.  
  
"My God! What happened?" Willow asked as she saw who it was and how badly Faith was bleeding.  
  
"Vampires. Something's wrong...it was like she wasn't even trying to fight them back," Kennedy explained as she placed the unconscious brunette on the couch. Dawn glanced at Willow.  
  
"Buffy was supposed to meet her," She stated.  
  
"I didn't see her," Kennedy answered walking into the kitchen to get the medical kit.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Willow stated kneeling by Faith.  
  
PART 18  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kennedy asked a while after they had patched Faith up. Faith had lost a lot of blood and the knife had cut an organ. Faith would have died if it weren't for Willow. Willow sighed and leaned on her elbow looking into the family room where Faith was on the couch.  
  
"I don't know. I mean just look at her...she looks miserable. I mean not that she wouldn't look miserable and everything for she just almost died but...you know what I mean..." Willow rambled. Kennedy smiled at her girlfriend. Then she smile deflated again as she looked at Faith. Faith stared off into space, not really looking at anything.  
  
"Did she talk to you at all?" Willow asked turning back to Kennedy. Kennedy shook her head.  
  
"No," she replied. Faith hadn't spoken a word the whole entire time. Willow sent Dawn upstairs a few hours ago for she had school. Even though she protested and wanted to stay with Faith, Willow forced her to go to bed.  
  
Kennedy sighed and glanced back at the clock. There was still no word from Buffy. Kennedy looked back at Faith who still looked off into space with blood shot eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed? It's pretty late. I'll stay up with Faith and see if Buffy gets back," Kennedy said turning to Willow.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean it's not problem for me..." Willow started.  
  
"No it's alright. Go head and go on to bed," Kennedy interrupted. Willow smiled and kissed Kennedy lightly before going up the steps. Kennedy got up and sat in the chair near Faith.  
  
Faith waited tilled Kennedy seemed asleep before trying to get up. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stand to be in the house or anywhere near Buffy. Faith felt as though someone grabbed her heart, ripped it out and kept shoving knifes and needles through it.  
  
Faith was still weak and stumbled on her way out of the house. But she couldn't stay there. She had to get away. Faith had cried so much that she couldn't cry any more...and that made her feel weak. Dawn, Kennedy, and Willow tried to talk to her but she wouldn't answer them. They even tried to get her to eat but Faith refused it. She might throw it back up anyway. Faith lightly shut the front door and disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
Buffy stayed at the mansion with Angel. Angel had told her everything. How he was in hell and everything. Buffy cried for Angel. That he had to go through all that pain and horror. But she was glad he was back. She kissed Angel goodbye and decided to return back home. She would have enough time to change and gather her things and take Dawn to school.  
  
Buffy noticed some strange things on her walk back home. Some guy passed her with a paper bag over his head. It had two holes in it so he could see where he was going. Another older man seemed to be walking an invisible dog. There were other things as well but Buffy chose to ignore it. Maybe it was her imagination.  
  
Buffy was surprised to see that the front door was unlocked and she stepped on in. She saw that Kennedy was asleep in the family room chair. Why would she sleep there? Then Buffy noticed that it appeared that some one had slept on the couch. There was a blanket and pillow arranged on it.  
  
Buffy put her bag down and walked into the family room. She saw that Kennedy was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. Buffy heard Dawn upstairs getting ready and decided that she should get ready as well.  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs and ran right into Dawn. "Oh I'm sorry," Buffy said looking at Dawn. Dawn looked at her sister surprised.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused at why Dawn was looking at her the way she was.  
  
Right then, Kennedy came sprinting up the stairs yelling, "She's gone..." but she ran right into Buffy.  
  
"BUFFY!" Kennedy yelled upon seeing whom she collided with. Willow came out of her room wide-awake. She stopped when she saw Buffy.  
  
"Can someone tell me what's going on please? Or did I just miss something?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith lay in her bed in pain. Her stomach hurt where she was stabbed. And the pain in her heart burned so deep that it was eating her soul. Her uncle was away again. So Faith was lucky. She didn't have to have to answer his questions. Faith wasn't going to bother going to school. Screw that she thought. Faith kept seeing Buffy and that vampire over and over in her head.  
  
Buffy drove Dawn to school. She didn't tell the others about Angel. She knew it was better not to. Buffy had completely forgotten about Faith. She felt horrible now. Faith was hurt because Buffy wasn't there. But Kennedy was holding back something. Buffy could tell. But at lest Faith didn't know where Buffy was last night. Buffy wanted to talk to Faith and make sure she was ok. Dawn turned and looked at her sister.  
  
"You ok?" she asked. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah...just thinking about Faith," Buffy replied. Dawn fidgeted with her coat button.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked without looking up at her sister.  
  
"What?" Buffy replied glancing at Dawn.  
  
"Something was wrong with Faith last night...and she wouldn't talk to any of us," Dawn stated looking up at her sister. Buffy glanced at her sister concerned. Buffy was lost in thought and the rest of the car ride was made in silence.  
  
"Willow, I know Faith didn't go to school. She wouldn't after last night. So I am going to go over there and check on her," Kennedy stated as she put on her coat. Willow looked at her with concern.  
  
"Maybe you should bring her back here as well. Just so that we can make sure she's ok..." Willow said as Kennedy turned to the door.  
  
"Something is wrong Willow. I can feel it. And not just with Faith...I'll be back," Kennedy stated going out the door.  
  
Buffy didn't see Faith at school and was starting to worry. She wanted to call her house and try and talk to her but she never had the time. Cordelia noticed Faith being absent as well. Was there trouble in paradise, Cordelia wondered.  
  
If there was, Cordelia was going to be the first one to jump on it. Just because Buffy and Faith were together didn't mean Cordelia had to give up on fighting for her. Cordelia thought this as she caught a glimpse of Enya walking down the hall. Cordelia did a double take.  
  
Was it really her? She seemed...different. Cordelia approached her.  
  
"Haven't seen you since you...well...vanished basically," Cordelia stated stopping in front of Enya. Enya turned to Cordelia with an evil smile.  
  
"Yes. Cordelia...I remember you. Sorry about that. I had other...business to take care of," Enya answered. Cordelia looked at her skeptically. What was she up to?  
  
"How is that wish of yours coming along anyway?" Enya asked crossing her arms. Cordelia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Enya laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, how's Faith?" Enya asked sneering. Cordelia then burrowed her eyebrows. Something was weird with Enya. Cordelia looked at Enya blankly.  
  
"You humans are quite amusing to me...now if you don't mind, I have other things more important to do...oh and Cordy? Thanks for that wish of yours. It did wonders...oh and if anything happens to your complexion...it'd not my fault," Enya said walking away. Cordelia just watched her walk off speechless.  
  
Enya laughed as she walked away. She knew Cordelia was going to approach her sooner or later. This was fun for Enya. Why didn't she come to Sunnydale earlier? And who would have thought that one simple wish from Cordelia Chase would bring back the mighty Angelus? Ok a souled Angelus but still.  
  
Enya chuckled to herself as she saw a girl with a big hat pulled over her head. She remembered that girl. Her one friend wished her hair would burn off because she cared for it more then anyone else. Ouch, that had to hurt. Just as long as the knights didn't find Enya, she was going to be in Sunnydale a long time.  
  
The school day was a long one Dawn thought as she got in the car with Buffy. Neither girl talked on their way home. Each girl was lost in her own thoughts. Buffy thinking about Angel and Faith and the weird way she felt. Dawn thinking about school, Faith, and other things.  
  
The girls pulled up the driveway and got out of the car. Dawn was the first on to enter the house.  
  
"Faith!" Dawn yelled dropping her bag to the floor and running and hugging the girl.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Dawn asked. Faith gave a painful half smile in response, not vocally answering her. Kennedy took her head out of her hands and stood up from where she was sitting as Buffy entered.  
  
"Faith..." Buffy whispered trying to approach and kiss her girlfriend who she had missed deeply in the past few hours. But Faith stepped away from Buffy like she was burnt, looking at the ground and wouldn't meet Buffy's eyes. Willow got up from the armchair as Dawn watched wondering what was going on.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy questioned hurt. Faith still wouldn't look at her. Tears threaten to spill from Faith's eyes.  
  
"I...I better go..." Faith stated as she began to walk away. Buffy reached out and touched Faith's shoulder who flinched and pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me..." Faith whispered.  
  
"Faith I..." Buffy started. Willow looked a Kennedy who stepped in front of Faith facing Buffy with hate in her eyes.  
  
"I think it's time for Faith to go," Kennedy stated reaching behind her and grasping Faith's hand.  
  
"Willow, you deal with Buffy here. I'm walking Faith home," Kennedy stated as she turned her back on Buffy and lead Faith out of the house. Faith didn't look at Buffy at all as she left. Faith was going to protest to Kennedy for wanting to walk her home but she thought better of it. That and she didn't have the energy or the want to speak anymore.  
  
Buffy turned to Willow questionably. Willow sighed and turned to Dawn.  
  
"Don't you have homework to work on?" Willow asked. Dawn rolled her eyes and picked her bag back up. The two girls could hear her muttering all the way upstairs, "Scooby gang my butt...could have plane said `get lost'...homework ha!"  
  
Willow smiled a little at Dawn's comments and turned back to Buffy who looked like someone ran over her new puppy and sighed sitting down.  
  
"Willow? What's going on?" Buffy asked still standing. Willow put her head in her hands taking a deep breath.  
  
"She knows Buffy. She knows...she saw you..." Willow whispered.  
  
PART 19  
  
Kennedy walked Faith to her home. Faith sighed as she slid the key into her front door.  
  
"Hey," Kennedy said, turning Faith around.  
  
"You're a Scooby now. Ok? Nothing is going to change that. You're one of us. You can always talk to Xander, Dawn, Willow, and I if you ever need anything. We'll get to the bottom of this. I swear. I mean a lot of weird things have been going on. It'll be better, I promise," Kennedy explained looking into Faith's eyes. Faith's eyes were about to shed tears again and Kennedy hugged her. Faith laughed sadly a little bit.  
  
"What?" Kennedy asked pulling back. Faith smiled weakly.  
  
"You're acting like a big sister, even though you're only a couple of years older then me," Faith stated. Kennedy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kennedy replied ruffling Faith's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Faith yelled in protest.  
  
Not too far away in an empty abandoned factory...  
  
"Hmmm...so the only thing that seems to be standing in my way is the blonde slayer. If I could get her out of the picture, then I can some how find a way to release Angelus's soul. Ooooooooooooo, that would be fun. I'm starting to really love Sunnydale. Just as long as I am clear from the knights, I am as good as gold," Said Enya as she flopped down in the old dusty Victorian chair.  
  
"Yes, this will be most fun. Kill the slayer, release Angelus's soul...couldn't think of a better plan..."  
  
Kennedy walked away from Faith's with her hands in her pockets. How could Buffy do this to her? Kennedy was angry with Buffy. Something weird was going on. Kennedy dragged the protesting brunette to the house and made her talk. Willow and Kennedy couldn't believe their ears.  
  
Angel was back. And Buffy hid it from all of them. And Faith had to see her girl sucking face with him. That had to hurt. Kennedy frowned at the thought and kicked a stone down the street. She felt that something bad was about to happen.  
  
Kennedy returned to a very quite house. When she walked all the way in, she saw Willow on the couch holding Buffy's head in her lap as she cried. Kennedy just shook her head. It deserves Buffy right... for hurting Faith like that.  
  
Kennedy stayed out of Buffy's and Willows way. She figured it was for the best till they got everything figured out. Kennedy left to go patrolling. And after a while, Buffy decided she should go out too.  
  
Even though Willow protested. Buffy couldn't figure out what she felt. It was as if someone else was controlling her emotions. The whole thing with Faith did deeply hurt her but everything inside was so messed up and upside down. Buffy figured that maybe slaying would get her mind off things. Buffy walked through the empty graveyard as the wind rippled over her skin and hair. Something was  
  
not right with the night. Buffy felt as though something bad was about to happen.  
  
Buffy heard some struggling going on behind some bushes and went to check it out. There was Faith in all her glory fighting two vampires. Buffy sat there unnoticed for a while just watching. Watching the way Faith moved with such grace and strength. Faith delivered a roundhouse kick to one vampire, sending him crashing into a tomb. She then turned and delivered a right hook into the other vampires face as it came after her. Faith took out her stake and dusted the  
  
vampire. Then the other vampire that was down by the tomb came running at  
  
Faith while her back was still turned. Faith just merely put her stake backward under her arm with out looking and the vampire collided with it, turning him to dust.  
  
Faith brushed off her jeans and stood in silence. Faith then sighed.  
  
"B, I know you are out there...just come on out..." Faith stated as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Buffy quietly stood up and walked out of the shadow of bushes that she was hiding in. Faith turned her head and met Buffy's eyes. Buffy could see that Faith had no makeup on and her eyes were blood shot from crying. It pained Buffy to see her like that.  
  
Then Faith's face fell into one of panic. "Buffy! Look out!" Faith yelled. And then Buffy could sense them. Vampires. Vampires everywhere. They came out of the bushes, from tombs, everywhere.  
  
Both girls jumped into action taking their stakes out to do some damage. The two girls were a blur among the vampires. Enya stood close by on top of a tomb smirking. Tonight, Buffy was going to die. A vampire armed with a deadly bow stood next to her.  
  
"Wait for my signal, then shoot," Enya instructed. The vampire merely nodded. Enya was surprised at the large group of vampires she was able to recruit.  
  
Buffy and Faith were able to take out mostly all of the vampires. Faith stood up after just dusting her last vamp. She noticed the vampire and the wishgiver, Enya, on top of the tomb.  
  
Things then seemed to be running in slow motion. Faith saw the vampire with a  
  
bow, take aim on Buffy.  
  
Panic went through Faith as she broke into a run towards Buffy. Buffy just dusted her last vamp as Faith ran at her. "Buffy! Get out of the way!" Faith cried coming at her. Buffy only had time to just look up at Faith as she shoved her a side.  
  
A faint noise could be heard as Buffy hit the ground.  
  
"You idiot! You missed her!" Buffy heard yelled through the graveyard. Buffy looked up in time to see Faith fall to her knees.  
  
"FAITH!" Buffy yelled as Faith fell backward into her arms. Buffy caught her and saw what had happened.  
  
Faith had shoved Buffy out of the line of an arrow that now rested in the chest of her girlfriend. Blood poured out of the wound where the arrow had hit. They nailed Faith right in the heart. Buffy cradled Faith in her arms.  
  
"B-Buffy?" Faith choked out as blood started to come from her mouth. Tears streamed down Buffy's face.  
  
"Faith, I'm here. You'll...you'll be ok. Just hold on..." Buffy whispered. Faith gave a faint smile before caressing Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Buffy...I love you...I always will...and always have..." Faith whispered taking her last breath. Her eyes looked blankly and drained of life up at Buffy.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FFAAAIIIITTHH!" Buffy wailed clutching the lifeless body to her.  
  
"We better get out of here," Enya whispered to her fellow vampire, still boiling with anger.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 20  
  
Kennedy returned home a while ago and sat with Willow in the family room. They were waiting for Buffy and were talking and laughing. Upon hearing the front door open, Kennedy turned smiling to see who it was. Her smile immediately fell. Willow, who was watching her, looked behind her.  
  
There stood Buffy, in the doorway, with Faith in her arms. Kennedy immediately got up and stood not to far away from Buffy. Kennedy and Willow became silent. They could see that Buffy had been crying and was emotionally drained.  
  
"What happened? Is she alright?" Kennedy asked. She couldn't see Faith all that well. Buffy had her clutch to her body. At that question, Buffy collapsed on the ground, holding Faith to her crying.  
  
"No...She's dead Kennedy...she's dead..." Buffy sobbed.  
  
Kennedy basically had to pry the dead body of Faith from Buffy. The morgue people just left from picking her up. Buffy sat on her bed in her room, staring off into space like a zombie. She heard voices downstairs but nothing registered in her head.  
  
She even jumped when Willow came to her door.  
  
"Buffy...you may want to come downstairs...there are some...people here to see you," Willow told the slayer. Buffy got up expecting to see morgue people or police wondering about Faith's death. But instead, there were 3 knights. Yes you heard right...knights.  
  
Buffy looked at them skeptically as she approached them. It was weird to see knights in her family room. Although the family room has had its fair share of weird people in it. One of the knights looked at Buffy.  
  
"You must be Buffy?" He asked. His armor shined bright and reflected off the walls. Buffy crossed her arms and nodded.  
  
"I know you had a trying battle earlier. I am aware of your loss. But this realm you are in," the knight explained opening his hands and arms, indicating the room, "Is not really all that real."  
  
Buffy looked at the knight like he was crazy. The knight noticed this. "Aw, let me explain...do you know what wishgivers are?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, as well as the three knights sat in the family room as the leading knight explained his whole story. About being the Kightriders, from a kingdom long ago, and about how their kingdom fell apart. A gypsy, scorned and dying, cursed the group to live till the end of all wishgivers. A curse in which the Kightriders accepted. They wouldn't stop till all the wishgivers were gone. Expressly the one that destroyed their kingdom. Lives were lost and destroyed due to this one demon. They would not rest till they broke the curse.  
  
"So you're saying...if I kill this Enya, the last wishgiver, that has done all these wishes and everything...everything will go back to normal from before the first wish?" Buffy asked. The knights nodded.  
  
"In your realm, it will be turned back to when the first wish was in your time. For ours," the knight smiled looking at his common men, "Time will go back to our era in another realm."  
  
Buffy thought about this. That would probably mean that Angel will go...But Faith would be alive again. Many things went through Buffy's head. But only one thing mattered...Faith would be alive.  
  
Buffy threw open the factory's door pissed as Kennedy followed her in. They had finally located where Enya was with the help of the knights and after beating the crap out of a few vampires and demons as well as talking with Willy. Kennedy had to basically force Buffy to take her a long with her.  
  
Buffy was determined. Someone was going to pay for what they have done. Nothing was going to stand between Buffy and her Faith. Buffy already missed the girl terribly, even though some kind of spell was on her to love Angel.  
  
The way Buffy saw it was that nothing could mask true love...and that was what she felt for the other girl. So the feeling she had for Faith kept her going. Faith was worth it and Enya was going to go straight to hell for all Buffy cared. The first part of the factory looked just as it should. Dull, dark, and dirty. But as Buffy and  
  
Kennedy moved down into the lower part of the factory, things started to change.  
  
The walls were lined with drapes and various objects were here and there. Buffy's face was set in a stern calm scowl. Kennedy knew exactly why too. Buffy was there to do one thing. To kill Enya and she was determined to do it.  
  
Kennedy kept her distance behind Buffy as they walked further into the factory. They did come across a few vampires that were stationed as guards but Buffy just threw them aside and broke their necks within seconds. Kennedy knew it was wise for her to stay out of the blonde's way. She was on a mission.  
  
The dark halls of the factory seemed to get brighter as they neared a room. Everything happened in a flash. Buffy strides into the room and a very surprised Enya yelped as Buffy seized her by the throat lifting her a couple feet. A few vampires rushed into the room and Kennedy fought them.  
  
Buffy threw Enya across the room and she smacked into a concrete wall falling to the ground. Buffy stormed over to her grabbing her by the neck again and pinning her against the wall with a fist raised. Anger was written all over Buffy's face as her eyes burned into Enya's.  
  
"Don't ever fuck with me again," Buffy growled bringing back her fist preparing to throw it forward. Enya's eyes went wide and she knew she had made a mistake.  
  
"Goodnight," Buffy said through clenched teeth as she shot her fist forward with all her slayer might. Then suddenly...everything went white...  
  
Buffy saw flashes of memories of her and Faith. Then came the memory of The First. It dawned on Buffy that what The First said was true. "She will die protecting and loving you". It made sense now, what it was saying.  
  
Then there came flashes of Faith's smile, the musical, their first kiss, the first  
  
time they made love. No one had ever made Buffy feel the way Faith made her feel. Buffy felt as though Faith made her more alive. More memories of her and  
  
Faith went through her mind then everything was dark.  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes to a feeling of a warm body wrapped around her. A smile stretched upon Buffy's face as Faith's grip on her tightened. Faith was here, not dead, and very much alive...  
  
THE END  
  
Hoped you liked it! 


End file.
